Memories And A Wedding
by Promise Me You'll Love Me
Summary: What If Dimitri Wasn't Turned In The Cave? What If Dimitri & Rose End Up together? Let's Take A Small Trip Down Memory Lane With Rose As She Get Ready For Her Big Day. Please note: that this my very first story ever.
1. The Question

I couldn't believe that this day was finally here.

The day Dimitri was to become my husband and I his wife. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov. Sitting in my dressing room waiting for 11:00 to come around, I couldn't help but remember all the things that had happened since Dimitri and the Guardians came to Portland to grab Lissa and I and bring us back to St. Vladimir's Academy.

Training in the gym and running on the track, to Spokane and loosing Mason when we were taken hostage by Strigoi, to every stolen kiss in the gym and all the training sessions, to fighting for our self-control every time we were so close together. To the time of that wonderful night in the cabin, **_our_** cabin, and the attack at the school and me almost loosing Dimitri forever; and then moving to court and becoming Lissa's Guardian.

And finally, Dimitri's proposal to me a few months ago.

The night that Dimitri proposed was the second best day of my life, the first being today. I remember that day so vividly like it was yesterday.

It was about 3 months after graduation and everyone moving to court. Dimitri had taken up the position as Christian's Guardian alongside Guardian Jason Mathews, a new Guardian like Eddie and me; only he came from an academy in Russia. He was American born but his mother moved to Russia to be with family there when he was little and took him with her.

We had been out to dinner that night at a restaurant, with Christian and Lissa, Mia and Eddie (Mia's Guardian and boyfriend), and Adrian, Christian's other Guardian, Guardian Mathews, and Guardian Glass (my partner guarding Lissa).

While we were eating Christian decided to pop a surprise on Lissa, he got up and knelt down in front of her. Everyone at the table and the tables near ours looked at him in surprise. Lissa was shocked to say the least. Christian had told me earlier that week, that he was going to ask her but didn't know what to say or do, so he had asked me for help. While sitting at the table, I felt Dimitri, who was sitting beside me, grab my hand and intertwine our fingers together just as Christian started to ask Lissa 'The Question'.

"Lissa, when you and Rose came back to the academy I started to fall in love with you almost immediately. You stole my heart and I didn't realize it till much later. After all we've been through; after all the ups and downs, after all the sneaking off to the church attic, I know that this sounds cheesy, but still, it's how I felt. How I still feel. I don't care what people will say and I don't care how people will act towards us." He paused for a second to take a breath and took a ring box out of his pocket and opening it up. "Lissa, will you do me the greatest honor in the universe and marry me?"

"YES! YES, CHRISTIAN! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Lissa yelled, jumping into Christian's arms. Once she sat back down, he knelt again and slid the ring onto her third finger. I remember being so happy for her and wishing that I could feel that happiness for myself. While I was hugging Lissa, a still kneeling Christian looked up at Dimitri and nodded his head as if was some kind of cue.

As I pulled away from Lissa, Dimitri tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking directly into mine, and they were smiling down at me. They were filled with pride, lust, and a million other things; but mostly, mostly they were filled with love.

"Roza. Can I ask you something?"

"Comrade, you know you don't have to ask me to ask me something." I said, in my normal Rose Hathaway attitude.


	2. Great Mood

**A/N**

_**Hello, Rain here!**_

_**I forgot to put an Author's Note last time, so here it is!**_

_**First off, a big shout out to Nicia who helped me edit this story!**_

_**Secondly, I hope enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**-Rain  
**_

* * *

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding -**_

_**"Roza. Can I ask you something?"**_

_**"Comrade, you know you don't have to ask me to ask me something." I said, in my normal Rose Hathaway attitude.**_

Dimitri just smiled, one of those rare smiles that took my breath away and made me melt.

"Roza." He said, getting up to kneel down in front of me still holding my left hand, just like Christian did to Lissa, while he looked into my eyes. It was at that moment that I realized what he was doing. I covered my mouth as I gasped. I just couldn't believe what was happening. It was truly happening.

"Roza. When I found you and the Princess in Portland, all I saw was a couple of runaway teenagers. But then, on the way back to the academy I saw something different in you. I saw someone who was willing to give up everything just to protect someone they care about; of course it was stupid, but I couldn't help but admire it. As time when on and I got to know the 'Troublemaker Rose Hathaway'," We all laughed at that. "I started to realize that what I had read in all the reports about you were wrong. Of course I saw the wild, disrespectful, hot-headed, and impulsive girl everyone saw. But I also saw a girl, no, a beautiful young woman who took my breath away; who in more than one way was brave, fierce, and loyal. As time went by, I started to realize what I felt for you tested my control to the max each and every day. Of course, you saw through my mask and saw me, the real me. You openly challenged me several times, and sometimes you made lose what little control I had. At first I didn't know what to think of these feelings I had for you. All I could think about every second of every day was you. When I was away from you I was worried if you were happy or sad, getting yourself into trouble or if you were with the Princess playing games like Truth or Dare - of course that in itself is enough to get you in trouble..." He chuckled with a look of remembering on his beautiful face.

Probably thinking of the time right before graduation when we forced him to play a game of Truth or Dare with the gang. It was truly epic. That is saying something if it's coming from me.

"Then I realized that I was in love with you." He said bringing both us back to the present. Reaching into his pants pocket he took out a small black velvet ring box. "Roza, I know it took me forever to say all that but it's how I felt and still feel." He said turning the box around in his hand, as if he was nervous. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I, Rose Hathaway, was speechless. I took me a second to realize that Dimitri just asked me to marry him. I also realized he was waiting for my answer.

"Yes. I would love to."

"Yes?" He asked as if unsure he heard me right. "Really, Roza?"

"Yes, Dimitri! Yes!" I yelled launching myself at him and officially catching him off guard, knocking him over. I didn't care if we were in public, all that mattered right then and there to me was him. Before he do anything, I shifted my position so I could put my arms around his neck and kissed him, still half laying half sitting. At that point we people either clearing their throats or cheering and clapping. As we sat up he took the hand that he was holding before I tackled him, and slid the ring that was in the black velvet ring box onto my third finger, making it official.

We ended our dinner with everyone celebrating Christian and Lissa's engagement alongside mine and Dimitri's engagement.

On the way to the car, I couldn't help but notice Adrian who looked depressed about something. When I asked him he said it was nothing, but I knew what was wrong. I knew it was because of me, because Dimitri asked me to marry him and me agreeing. I wasn't going to push it though. I ecstatic and nothing was going to take that from me. Not even when we got back to our apartment at Court and found Tasha there.

Tasha Ozera is the one person in the world I hate more than the Queen. At least the Queen and I have started to get along. We don't get into as many fights as we used to when we first met. We now agree on many things. One being Lissa's safety, another being what's best for Adrian. But what the Queen and I agrees or disagree on is best saved for another time.

As Dimitri and I rounded the corner near our apartment, we saw Tasha standing there looking like she was about to knock.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked in complete surprise. Tasha turned around and looked over at us.

"Dimka!" Tasha yelled running over to hug Dimitri, whilst giving me a look of pure hatred. Still clinging to Dimitri, she answered him. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with to get some coffee and catch up. But I can see that you're busy so some other time perhaps."

"Tasha, we just saw each other yesterday at the café around the corner when I was getting breakfast for Roza and I. And I know how you feel about me, and you know how feel about you; we are just friends. Every day you keep asking the same thing and every time I'm going to turn you down, we are just friends. I've tried to be nice about this, but if you keep this up, we won't even be that." Dimitri sounded pissed. Normally he had more control over his emotions but right now it sounded like I had more control.

I looked up at his face to see what emotions he was trying to hide. Yup, he was pissed.

I enjoyed watching Tasha flinch and back away from him, a little too much I might add. But hey, can you really blame me for that?

"Why? Is it because of Her?" Tasha screamed, pointing at me. "She's nothing but a little slut! I can give you what you want most! I can give you a family! Dimka, Leave her and come with me. I can give you children. I know you want that!"

"Tasha, don't talk about Roza like that. And I don't care if I can't have children with her. I don't want them unless they are Roza's and mine. I love her that much that I'm willing to give that up. I'd give up everything for her."

"Tasha, just because you can't get over yourself, why can't you accept the fact that he doesn't want or love you? And like Dimitri, I don't want children unless they are his, in every sense of the word. So why don't you just leave?" I asked in a calm voice. I was so calm that it surprised both Dimitri and Tasha that I wasn't yelling or trying to kill Tasha. "Right now I'm fighting to keep my control. You have 30 seconds to leave." I said still calm, which made my words that much more threatening. Even after all that, I was still in a great mood. Of course I would be lying, if I didn't admit to myself, that what she said did hurt.

With that said, Tasha left. I had a feeling I we wouldn't see her for a while.


	3. A Night To Remember

**A/N**

**_Hello! Rain here again!_**

**_Anyway, just a warning! This chapter is mostly rated 'M' for the 'M' content!_**

**_Another thing I forgot to mention in my last A/N was that, this is my first story ever written by me!  
_**

**_Thirdly, I do not own anything but the plot!_**

**_Thank you guys for all the reviews I've been getting! Please keep up the reviews!

* * *

_**

**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**

**With that said, Tasha left. I had a feeling we wouldn't see her for a while.**

We both stood there in complete silence, as if frozen in place while watching Tasha leave. I broke the silence, once I knew she was gone, by breaking down. Even though I was still in the in great mood from earlier, I couldn't help the tears that came pouring from my eyes. I sank down to the floor, right there in the hallway not caring if other people saw or heard me and let the tears break free.

"Roza!" Dimitri sank down to the floor with me. "Roza, what's wrong?" he asked worried. His arms encased me, cradling my body against his chest as he pulled me to him and onto his lap. I don't know how long I cried for, and I don't know how long he just held me, murmuring 'that everything will be ok' and that 'he wasn't going anywhere I wasn't'.

When the sobs quieted, we just sat there. Eventually, I turned and looked up at him. He looked back with love, worry and concern on his beautiful face and in his beautiful eyes. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. In the kiss I told him that I loved him beyond his comprehension. That I was alright now that I got that out of my system. Kissing me back, he told me that understood.

And like most of our kisses, it started off as something gentle and began building; going from sweet and loving to passionate to need and lust.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~('M' scene)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Without breaking the kiss Dimitri had somehow gotten up, taking me with him, and carried me bridal-style back to our apartment. He had to break the kiss and put me down to open the door, but that was it. As soon as the door was open, we resumed where we left off.

Picking me up and carrying me bridal-style again, we resumed the kiss. Kicking the door closed, Dimitri carried me to our bedroom and put me on the bed.

I kept my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, keeping the kiss going and preventing him from straightening up. I wanted him tonight, and I was going to make sure that he knew it.

It certainly seemed like he picked up on my mood, because his kisses became more gentle and trailed down my neck and across my collarbone. His breathing was erratic like mine, his breath coming in short pants as I placed my fingers under his chin gently so I could join my lips to his once more.

I started to play with the hem of his shirt, till I finally couldn't take it anymore. I moved my hands up his chest slowly, breaking the kiss only to remove the offending article of clothing and throw it on the floor.

As I ran my hands across his chest, making him shudder in pleasure, his hands started caressing me wherever they went.

Fire burned through me as Dimitri's hand traveled up my legs to the hem of my shirt. My back lifted slightly so he could pull it up, and the kiss broke again for a few seconds so he could pull it over my head.

Our lips joined once more, moving against each other furiously as my hands trailed over his muscled, defined chest down to the waistband of his pants. On the way down, my hands brushed against the large bulge in his pants; and feeling in a bit of a mischievous and teasing mood I let my hands rub against him gently, eliciting a deep heavy moan from Dimitri's chest.

"Roza." My name was spoken like a groan; half pleasure and half torture.

I grinned and leant up to join my lips to his, before trailing my hands up his chest to twist into his hair.

A quick rush of air told me that Dimitri had lifted me up into his arms, and I felt his hands yanking at my skirt frantically, before succeeding and pulling my underwear off with it. My bra had disappeared sometime before, though I hadn't realized it; and while I was trying to remember just when he'd managed to remove that item of clothing, he'd stopped kissing me.

"What's wrong?" My breathing was heavy and rapid, like his.

He shook his head before leaning down to give me a gentle kiss. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's perfect. I can't believe I'm so lucky."

I grinned and winked up at him. "Well you'll be even luckier if you remove those offending articles of clothing." My fingers ran around the waistband of his pants to emphasize my point.

Let's just say, it wasn't long before his pants and boxers joined his t-shirt on the other side of the room.

By this point my body felt it was on fire. He bent forward and started whispering Russian in my ear. Even if I couldn't understand it, it did things to my body that were - and still are, indescribable. We both knew I wouldn't last long at this rate.

Reaching down, he knew just what would send me over the edge.

"Please… Dimitri… please…" I said gasping as his fingers slipped inside me. I couldn't even finish as he began to move his fingers inside me.

"Please what, Roza?" He asked taunting me. He knew what I wanted and he was going to make me beg for it.

He didn't even give me time to answer before picking up the pace, me moaning his name loudly as I went over the edge.

With him hovering over me and looking at me like I was the only thing in the world, I couldn't believe he was mine. My gaze traveled over the smooth planes of his body; his muscled arms and sculpted chest, before he gently lowered his body to rest against mine.

He looked me in the eyes, his expression soft and caring. "Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you."

Rather than answer him, I simply smiled and pulled his face down so I could kiss him gently.

It wasn't long before I felt him move slightly, and I gave myself over to the love of my life.  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End of 'M' Scene)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

I smiled as Dimitri leant down to kiss my lips softly before cradling me against his muscled chest.

"I'm sorry for breaking down earlier. I don't know why I broke like that. But other than that little scene, today is probably, no, it is the best day of my life. So far that is."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I think I will have to agree with you. Today is the best day of my life. So far."

"I love you, Dimitri."

"As I love you, my Roza."

And with that happy thought and feeling of complete comfort, I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Memories And Conversations

**A/N**

**_Hello Again! Rain here!_**

**_Okay something I forgot to put in my disclaimer last time. I do own 2 of the characters mentioned in this story,  
and they are Guardian Jason Matthews and Guardian Glass that are mentioned in chapter 1. They are just added characters  
meaning they might or might not be mentioned again...  
_**

**_Another thing, I'm sorry for taking so long in posting Chapters 3&4. They were done days ago but I was doing some fine tuning with them. I just  
got done with chapter 4's fine tuning.  
_**

**_Thirdly, another big shout out to Nicia for helping me edit this story!_**

**_Fourthly, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Next, please don't forget to Review! And please pass the word along about this story! Lol!_**

**_Another thing, it was brought to my attention that women in Russia usually put an "a" at the end of their names, example: Belikov would be  
Belikova. I'm not going to do that, I'm going to go with the books and keep it Belikov.  
_**

**_Lastly, I do not own Vampire Academy._**

**_~*~ Rain~*~_**

**_P.s. If you got any suggestion don't hesitate to Private Message me!

* * *

_**

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**_

_**And with that happy thought and feeling of complete comfort, I fell into a peaceful sleep.**_

~*~Back to Present Day~*~

As soon as the last memory had faded, I was brought back to the present day. I looked at the clock and couldn't help the smile that spread on my face; only four more hours to go till I leave behind Rose Hathaway and become Rose Belikov.

Between the good times and bad times, the ups and the downs, the fights and the apologizing; we have grown closer to each other; the gang and I.

I couldn't help but think of all those little memories.

Like right before Christian and Lissa started dating, Christian set Ralf on fire in class trying to impress Lissa.

And when we came back from our 'vacation', that first day, I told Mason to wipe the drool off his face and to stop picturing me naked - that if wanted to do that, he had to do it on his own time. Eddie retaliated by saying "It's always a good a time to think about you naked." Of course that was one of the last carefree moments he had.

Another time to mention would be when Jesse and I got caught by Dimitri in the dorm lounge. Dimitri was pissed to say the least, even if he didn't let it show. I was the only person that could see through his mask, well, that's what he told me later. I remember how grabbed Jesse by the shirt and threatened him. And how none of the bravado Jesse usually showed was there. I guess there was "usually" and then there was being held in the grip of a really ripped, really tall, and really pissed-off Russian guy. And how after Jesse left, Dimitri was checking me out, what with me being half-naked and all, at the time. I remember I said "See something you like?"

You know, he never did answer me.

Well, I guess by him marring me I got my answer. I'll have to ask him again later at some point, just be sure.

He gave a lecture on how if I didn't stop ending up in 'those' kinds of situations I was going to gain a reputation as blood whore and it would reflect badly on Lissa. And I remember that being the first time he opened himself up to me.

I remember when Mia was being a total bitch to Lissa and I, over something Lissa's older brother Andre did to her. And how at that dance I broke her nose when I punched her for getting too close to Lissa.

Another time, when we were at the ski lodge I had run away from a party to the roof of the lodge and the conversation I had with Dimitri there.

It was then that I realized you can't force love.

That if it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. And that if it is there, to hang on to it and protect the ones that you love with everything you have, no matter what the obstacle. I told him to take Tasha's offer, he didn't. He later told me that the reason that didn't take it, no, that he _couldn't_ take her offer, was because of me. That his love for me was the reason.

And how Mia changed after Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mia, and I were taken by those Strigoi in Spokane.

When Mason died trying to save me and I earned my first two kills, that day will always haunt me. After that incident Eddie changed from his carefree self to the Guardian we know today.

Mia left to go live with her dad at court shortly after and she changed from a total bitch to a really decent person who is currently engaged to Eddie. And to a person who I'm proud to call my friend.

I guess we all changed; some of those changes were for the better and some for the worst. Remembering that time in Spokane always brought tears to my eyes.

"Rose? Rose, are you okay?" A voice from behind me called, bringing me back to reality. I turned around to see my charge, my Maid Of Honor, my best friend, and my sister. Lissa.

"Yeah. I'm fine; I was just remembering all that's happened in the last year. I didn't realize I was crying till you said something." I admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, a lot has happened, hasn't it? I still can't believe you're getting married!" She came over and gave me a death grip hug.

"Liss…I need to… breathe." I said trying to pry her off me. When I finally got out of her death grip, I realized I need to start getting ready. My dress was strapless and made up of a rouched bodice and slim sheath skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline with a corset back and a chapel train, decorated with elegant beading that completed it perfectly and complimented my figure beautifully.

I had noticed that she was in her Maid Of Honor dress already and she looked perfect in it.

Color-wise, it was a beautiful mix between maroon and dark red; with a strapless sweetheart neckline, pleated bodice and it reached her knees.

The only difference between Lissa's dress and Viktoria's and Mia's - my other bridesmaids - was the color. Where Lissa's is a color mixed between maroon and dark red, theirs is more of a blood red color.

"Well don't forget once we get back from our honeymoon in Russia, you and Christian are getting married." I said reminding her. "And that even though it's your Honeymoon, Dimitri and I are coming with as your Guardians. But don't worry, we will gladly leave you two alone."

"Yeah, I know." She said blushing a little.

"I can't wait to see what you did to the church." I said only hoping she didn't go overboard.

Dimitri and I didn't get a say in much, but one of things we got a say in was where we wanted it. After we discussed it we picked the church at St. Vladimir's Academy. Of course we had to get permission from Kirova.

That was a fun little visit.

After Dimitri asked me 'The Question', Lissa started planning both her and Christian's wedding along with ours. It was a complete nightmare.

When she asked us where, we decided that we wanted a place that was special to both of us. It was either in a church in Portland, where first met, or the church at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Before we did anything in Portland, we decided to ask Kirova if we could use the church there.

~*~Four Months Ago~*~

As we drove up the drive to the front gates of the school, I started to get nervous.

"Don't worry, Roza. I'm sure there won't be problem." Dimitri said most likely sensing how nervous I was.

"I hope you're right, Comrade." I said just as he pulled up to the gates. I could tell by the way he shook his head, that he _still_ hated the nickname I had given him when we had first met.

One of the Guardians that was on duty noticed our approach and came to greet us. When Dimitri rolled the window down I noticed it was Stan.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hey, Alberta! Come and see whose here!" Stan called over to the Guard House while still looking at us.

"Nice to see you too, Alto." I said with a smirk on my face. "Do you miss me? Classes must be boring now that I'm not there to make them interesting."

"You're the same old Hathaway."

We got out of the car, to talk better, just as Alberta came into sight.

"Oh my God. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. What brings you back here, Rose? I thought once you were Lissa's Guardian you would forget us and never come back."

"I could never forget you guys, Alberta. Yes, even you Stanny-boy." I said laughing and giving Alberta and Stan both a hug. I looked at Dimitri, silently asking him if it was ok to tell them. With a nod from him, I told them. "And in a few months time it will be Belikov and not Hathaway."

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement, their faces were priceless. Alberta was the first one to recover and speak.

"Well, I guess it shouldn't surprise me. Since I knew about you two from the beginning, well at least since when Lissa was kidnapped. Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you both." She said beaming at us both.

I didn't know what surprised me the most. That she knew about us or the fact that she didn't say anything to anyone. I looked at Dimitri at same time that he looked at me. The shock that must be on my face was mirrored on his. But soon the shock that was on both of our faces, turned into a look of pure joy and happiness.

"Thank you, Alberta." Dimitri said completely sincere about it. "And thank you for not saying anything. I wouldn't have cared what would've happened to me; I would like to thank you for not jeopardizing Rose's career."

"No thanks necessary. What you two have is something that should be cherished. Not to mention rare among us Dhampirs. But I do want to say something to you, Belikov."

Suddenly the friendly and happy look that was on Alberta's face, was replaced with her Guardian mask. Which made what she said next even more scary, because you could tell she was serious.

"Rose has been like a daughter to me ever since she started the Academy. If you ever hurt her physically or emotionally, and I don't care what your reason is, if ever hurt her, you will have to deal with me. I will hunt you down and I make you pay. Do you understand me?" It was spoken in such a calm voice, it made her words much more threatening.

It made my calm voice that I used on Tasha the last time we saw her, look small in comparison. Like how a tiger is compared to a kitten, with Alberta being the tiger.

I swear Dimitri looked like he was looking at the Devil himself. I don't think I've ever seen him so scared.

"Of course, Alberta. But you don't have to worry, I couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt her." Dimitri said looking at me with pure love in his eyes. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

After their little chat, I noticed Stan was still in shock.

"Stanny-boy? Are you alright?" I said walking over to him. I waved my hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. It worked.

"Wow. I knew something was going on between the two of you, but I would never have thought this." Stan was still trying get over the shock of it. Once he recovered, he did something that shocked me beyond words. "I will, however, have to agree with Alberta on one thing, Belikov. You hurt her and you have me to deal with along with Alberta."

He used a voice similar to that of Alberta.

"Wow, Alto. I didn't think you felt that way about me. I'm touched." Seeing the look of disbelief on his face I added. "No, really, I am." I said in complete sincerity. "Well, we need to go see Kirova about something. You two should be getting back to work."

When I said that, all three of them looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Belikov, are you sure that this is Rose Hathaway?" Stan asked, pointing at me.

"Yes, I'm positive." Dimitri said to Stan.

"What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything to me! We just really need to see Kirova. And it's not like you two to be slacking." I said.

After they shared another shocked look, at my expense, they let us in the gates so we could see Kirova with Alberta escorting us.


	5. A Few Requests

_**A/N**_

_**Hello Again! Rain Here!**_

_**First thing, I wanted to give a big shout out to CandiGal for helping me with some awesome suggestions!  
And another big shout out the Nicia for helping me edit this story!**_

_**Secondly, I wanted to apologize for taking so long for updating like last time I had the chapter finished for a couple of days but I wanted to do some fine-tuning again!**_

_**Thirdly, next chapter I'm going to do a nice plot twist and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Finally, remember to review! I love hearing what you guys think of my work! Also remember that if you guys have any suggestions and/or ideas feel free to Private Message me!**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~*~ Rain ~*~  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**_

_**After they shared another shocked look, at my expense, they let us in the gates so we could see Kirova with Alberta escorting us.**_

I know it has only been a few months since I graduated, but I couldn't help but miss this place. As Alberta escorted us to the headmistress's office, I couldn't help but notice the students watching us.

And with today being Friday and after classes, the quad was full of students. I couldn't help but hear the students whispering:

'Isn't that Rose Hathaway?'

'Wow! It's really her! It's Rose Hathaway!'

'Isn't she Princess Dragomir's Guardian? Where's the Princess?'

'I heard she's awesome, I would love to spar with her some time.'

'That's also Guardian Dimitri Belikov! Wouldn't mind sparring with him either!'

'I wonder if the rumors about them being together are true?'

Those were just some of the whispers that stood out to me, out of who knows how many.

I couldn't stand the gawking, so in true Rose Hathaway fashion, I stopped dead in my tracks. In doing so I got a surprised look from both Dimitri and Alberta.

"Rose? Is something the matter?" Alberta asked, still surprised from suddenly stopping.

"Alberta, are there any classes going on in the gym?" I asked, pleased with the idea that just popped into my head; and judging by the look on both Alberta and Dimitri's faces they know what's going on in my head. Or at least they know I'm up to something. I'm just going to have to ask Kirova about it when we get to her office.

"No. Not that I'm aware of. Why? I know that look on your face."

"Nothing. Come on I need to speak Kirova. I never thought I would say this, but I miss her." I said resuming my walk towards Kirova's office.

Once we got to Kirova's office, Alberta paused for a few seconds before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" We heard from the other side of the door. She still hadn't changed, granted it has only been a few months, but still. But before I could take a step into her office, I was shocked to see who was standing in front of her desk.

"Mom?" I asked I was shocked to see Janine Hathaway and here of all places.

Turning around, my mother looked at me with a similar expression to the one that was on my face. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. What did you forget that I graduated and am no longer a student here?" I said with a hand on my hip.

"Janine, we can discuss the finer details later." Kirova said before I could get anymore of my snide remark out.

God, she knew me well.

"Very well. I will talk to you outside, Rosemarie." My mother said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed Kirova pulled our attention to her by clearing her throat. When we turned our attention to her, she looked surprised to see us back here and in front of her.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure to? It's not every day that I get to see a former student such as Rosemarie Hathaway again after they graduate." Kirova asked. What is it with her and using my full name? Is she trying to piss me off? Calm down, Rose. Deep breaths. Remember you need her to give you permission to use the church.

"Nice see you too, Kirova." I said sarcastically, earning a look that said 'Behave, Rose' from both Dimitri and Alberta. "Anyway, Dimitri and I were wondering if you would grant us permission to use the church on campus for something special in a few months time." I said as politely as I could.

"And what would this 'special something' be that you would like to use the church for?" Kirova asked studying both Dimitri and I. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, Headmistress. A few months ago, I asked Rose here to marry me and spend the rest of her life with me; and she said yes." Dimitri said trying but utterly failing to keep his Guardian Mask on, because he beaming one of those utterly breath-taking smiles at me. Alberta's mask was starting slip as well. I know for a fact I was grinning like an idiot.

"And we were wondering if we could use the church on campus to get married in." He finished when he turned his attention back to Kirova. Then he officially gave up on trying to maintain his Guardian Mask.

Like Alberta and Stanny-boy before, Kirova's face was priceless. It was mixture of shock and utter disbelief. It was almost like she couldn't believe what she just heard.

She was frozen for a second before she yelled. "WHAT!" And jumped up from her chair to lean over her desk. Yup, I was right. God, that's sad that I can predict what she was going to do. I guess eighteen years of being sent to Kirova's office paid off.

Due to her yelling my mother came bursting in the door.

"What's wrong?" Janine asked frantically, looking around the office for trouble. When she saw nothing but the four of us, she automatically looked at me.

"Rosemarie, what have you done now?"

"Why does everyone always come to the conclusion that I that I did or am planning something!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Roza." Dimitri said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Janine, I think it's best if you go back outside and wait for Rose there."

With another look around the room, she left again.

"Sorry for yelling like that," Kirova said sitting back down. "I was just in shock. Answer me a few things before I give you my answer."

"Of course." He said, this time with his Guardian mask in place.

"How long?"

"How long what, Kirova?" I said trying to keep my control in place. It was like she was trying to piss me off, being cryptic like that.

"How long has this… this romance been going on between you two? Was it going on when you two were here?"

With a look at Dimitri saying: _what should we tell her? _He nodded as if saying: _the truth_.

"Since the beginning and yes. We tried to fight it but right before the school was attacked we gave up and gave in. We decided that we'd hide it from everyone till after I had graduated at least." I said telling the truth.

She thought for a moment, her gaze flicking between the two of us as she spoke. "Very well… I give you permission to use the church. I thought something had changed when you two where here. The way, you Rose had become more responsible and more focused. Not to mention the fewer amount of times you came to my office."

She paused. "When are we talking?"

"April, the middle of April." I said shocked. Had I really changed that much? Wow. "And thank you Kirova. Really, this means a lot to us. Do you mind if we stay here tonight in the Guest Housing? ? Or the cabin that Tasha Ozera used to stay in while visiting here last year, if that would be easier? I also would like to talk to you about something else in private if that's alright with you." That earned me strange looks from all three of them.

"Of course." She said shocked that I would want to talk to her about something in private. After getting everything setup so that we were staying in **_the cabin_** for Dimitri and I, Dimitri and Alberta left.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about that you couldn't say in front of the others, Rosemarie?" She asked as soon the door closed.

"Well, this is also a request from Lissa and Adrian. They were wondering if they could have a couple of jobs here teaching Spirit. We both know that there are unknown Spirit users out there and this way we can help them and learn more about Spirit at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone. And, of course if they come here to teach, I was wondering if you could give Dimitri and I a couple of jobs teaching combat or something like that. Which this leads me to my final request. I was wondering on our way across campus, after hearing some of the rumors that have started to spread around here, if Dimitri and I could do a couple demonstrations for the novices. You know, like a morale booster. Senior novices especially could use it because they would be graduating in a few months. The younger novices could also participate in these, if they wish. What do you think?"

After a few moments of silence, she agreed.

"Very well. After school Monday and Tuesday, you may do these demonstrations. I'll inform Alberta to tell the teachers. What does Guardian Belikov think of this?"

"He doesn't know yet. I was going to tell him after I talked to you about it. But if I know him he'll think it's a good idea. What about Lissa and Adrian's request?"

"I suppose I could, since it will beneficial to others. Tell her my answer and to call me to discuss the details. If you don't have anything else to discuss then you may leave." She said turning her attention to the papers on her desk.

"Thank you very much, Headmistress Kirova." I said. With a slight bow to her, I turned to leave, but as soon as I got to the door she called me.

"Rosemarie."

"Yes?" I turned slightly so I could face her.

"Congratulations. On getting married. Pass that along to Dimitri as well, and tell him that if he ever hurts you, he and I will have to have a nice long talk." She said with an evil gleam in her eye. I didn't know she thought of me like that and I could only guess what she would do.

"I'll pass it along." I said with a smirk. With that I left.

Once out of the office, I was met with three pairs of questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked not liking the stares. I seem to be either hearing that or asking that a lot today.

"What did you have to talk to her about?" Dimitri asked coming over to me.

"It's a surprise." I said turning to look at my mother. "Hello mother. Miss me?"

"Hello Rosemarie. What are you doing here?"

"If you want to find out, you'll have to come with me." I said giving Dimitri a look that said: _It's time to tell my mom about us getting married and the best place is in the gym_. He nodded.

Before she could answer, I left the administration building and headed towards the gym. Once we got there, I went to stand in the middle of the floor before I turned and grabbed Dimitri's hand. "Mom, Dimitri and I are getting married." I said it like I was ripping off a band aid.

When I said this she was in shock for a few seconds as if letting my words sink in. Then as they sank in word by word, she got angrier and angrier. By the time they had totally sunk in she was very pissed off.

"What!" She yelled taking a swing at Dimitri. "How could you do this to her Belikov!" she screamed, but thankfully before her fist could connect with his jaw, he ducked. "To her career!" she yelled doing a roundhouse kick, he blocked that as well.

This went on for several minutes till I had had enough of it. Running over to where she was attacking Dimitri, I caught my mother's flying limbs, stopping her from attacking him any further. "Mother! Enough! You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum!" I screamed at her. This was exactly the reason why I wanted to be here in the gym when we told her; so nobody got hurt by getting in the way, or to see her acting like a child.

"Let go of me, Rosemarie!" She screamed at me.

Letting go of her leg, I quickly pinned her arms to her side while turning her so she was facing me instead of Dimitri. "No, I will not. If you continue this one or both of you will get hurt. And I don't want that to happen." I told her while she tried to get out of my grasp. She almost succeeded in getting out, but at the last second I got a better hold on her, and with her still in my grip I brought her down to the floor.

Straddling her, I pinned her to the floor. "Now, if I let you up, will you behave and not attack him?"

"Rosemarie, let me up!" She was thrashing around on the floor, trying to throw me off. Putting both of her wrists in one hand and taking my now free hand, I slapped her. As soon as I did, I got her attention and she stopped struggling.

"Now that I've got your attention, will you listen to me?" I asked her still restraining her.

With a nod from her I let go of her wrists, but didn't get up and off of her.

"Good. Now listen. I love him mom. With everything I am, and I don't care if you don't approve. I love him with every fiber of my being and I know he loves me same way. So please don't, Mom. And if you're thinking that just because we're both Dhampirs and Guardians and that this won't go anywhere; that doesn't mean we can't be happy. We deserve this. We won't stop being Guardians." I told her.

She closed her eyes as she was trying to keep her temper and control in check. After what seemed like forever, she nodded to me eyes still closed. With that, I hesitantly got up and off her to let her get up.

When she got up, she looked between Dimitri and me. "Belikov, if you hurt her in anyway, I swear to god that I will kill you, do understand?" She said while glaring at Dimitri, to prove her point.

"Janine, I would never hurt her in anyway. I love her with everything in me, and I would protect her with everything in me. She makes me happy and I like to think that I make her happy too." He was gazing at me with pure joy and happiness in his eyes and across his face. I couldn't help but smile lovingly back at him.

"That is not something you have to question. Nothing makes me happier then when I'm with you." I told him. And it was the truth.

"Very well." My mother said and left, leaving us standing in the middle of the gym staring after her.

After a moment of silence, Dimitri came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. "You know, I could have handled her myself, but thank you. You were really mature with how you handled that."

"She took that better than I thought she would, at least she took it better than when we told her we were dating. And I know you could have handled her. But I had a feeling if I let her have her way with you, you would be in a lot of pain and I wouldn't be able to have my way with you tonight." I said turning around to look him in the eye and giving him my man-eater smile.

When I saw that he'd caught on to my mood, I wriggled out of his grip and ran to the gym door. Glancing back, I saw him smile his sexy smile at me and walk towards me. I slipped out and into the woods, with him still behind me.

While looking out for the Guardians on duty and making sure he was behind me, I ran to The Cabin.

Once we got there, we ran inside and he locked the door.

Kissing me fiercely, he shoved me up against the door, but gently so I didn't hurt my back. After a short while that seemed to take forever he lifted me into his arms and carried me bridal-style over to the bed, whilst never breaking the kiss.

Let's just say that we relived the first time here in this cabin.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*Following Sunday*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

The following Sunday morning after church, we told the priest of our intentions of getting married here. I couldn't help but remember the time I had community service here during my field test. And how Dimitri had showed up to help me; and I thought it was because he felt sorry for instead of him just wanting spend time with me. That thought made me smile a small smile, till I remembered why I had to do it. The field test was the first time I saw Mason's ghost.

"It's been a while Rosemarie. You as well, Guardian Belikov." Father Andrew said greeting us and shaking both of our hands.

"Hello, Father." Dimitri said nodding his head at him in respect.

"What can I do for you two? Still looking into St. Vladimir and Anna, Rosemarie?" Father Andrew asked.

"That's not why we are here. Though I'm still interested in them, but maybe some other time. Do you think we could talk in private?" I asked.

Nodding his head, he led us into the office. "So what do want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, a few months ago Dimitri asked me to marry him and I said yes, so we were wondering if you would do us the honor of doing the ceremony here for us. We already ran it by Kirova and she gave us the go ahead, as long as you're willing." I asked.

"I'd be happy to. I remember when your community service here; I could tell something was going on between you two. Not to mention when you first came here, Guardian Belikov, you would come and sit by yourself. I know at first you were trying to get over Ivan's death but no matter what you could never find peace. But then you looked like you were a more peace when Rosemarie showed up here again. I could tell also tell there was a difference in you, but I didn't know what it was till you were around Rosemarie. And I may not be a teacher or Guardian, but you Rosemarie changed. For the good, I might add. Not just in attitude but in your actions. Don't ask me how, I just could tell. I just didn't know if you two knew you had a connection, I guess you could call it. Or if you did know, I didn't know if you were acting on it. I'm glad you did act on it." He looked at the both us with a smile on his face.

That's when I knew I made the right choice. The right choice in two very important things in my life so far. One: No matter what I did, I chose not to give up on Dimitri. Two: Saying yes to Dimitri when he asked me to marry him.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*Following Monday*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Standing in the gym with Dimitri Monday with everything setup for our demonstrations and just waiting for the novices to show up. I thought back to Friday, when I told Dimitri my idea.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Dimitri?" I asked as I leant up on my elbow so I could see his beautiful face.

"Yes, Roza?" He asked looking at me questioningly.

"Do you mind if we stay here for two days and give a couple demonstrations for the novices?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember earlier when we were on our way to Kirova's and I stopped walking all of sudden?"

"Yes, I do. You looked like you had thought of another crazy plan…" Then the realization hit him. "This is what you were thinking about?" He asked doing that one eyebrow thing again. Why can't I do that? Focus, Rose! You're getting distracted!

"Yup." I said popping the "p"

"I think it's a good idea. We'll need to run it by Kirova." He said.

"Already taken care of, Comrade. That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to her in private. The other reasons are a secret, and not my place to tell you. If you want to know you will just have to wait." Once I finished speaking, he did the eyebrow thing and tried to stare me into giving in, but he gave up after a minute. He knew that once I said that, he wouldn't be able to get it out of me.

"Anyway, Kirova said that Monday and Tuesday after school we could do the demonstrations. I packed us both a bag for a few days in case she said yes; they're in the trunk of the car."

"What will these 'demonstrations' consist of?" He asked. I was right he did like my idea.


	6. Demonstrations And A Phone Call

**_A/N_**

**_Hello Again! Rain here!_**

**_Firstly, Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing I love hearing what you guys think! Don't forget to please  
pass the word long about this story! Lol! _**

**_Secondly, If you guys have any ideas and/or suggestions don't hesitate to Private Message me! I'd Love to hear them!  
_**

**_Thirdly, Here is the beginning of that plot twist I was talking about last chapter! Again a big thank you to  
CandiGal for the ideas! They were a big help in writing these next few chapters!  
_**

**_Fourthly, Another big shout out to Nicia for helping me edit this story! Thank you!_**

**_Lastly!_**

**_I hope you enjoy reading this story/chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters! I do own Guardian Aleksandr Frost that is mentioned later in this chapter along with  
Guardian Jason Matthews and Guardian Glass that are mentioned in Chapter 1. I decided I will bring Guardian Jason Matthews and Guardian Glass back in later chapters.  
_**

**_~*~Rain~*~_**

**_P.S. - This is the longest chapter yet! Over 5,100 words!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –_**

**_"What will these 'demonstrations' consist of?" He asked. I was right he did like my idea._**

"Well, on our way here I heard some of the rumors that were being spread. Some of them wanted to spar with us, so I thought '_why not give them a chance to spar with us and give them a chance to learn something at the same time._' And I didn't think you would mind. Was I wrong in thinking that?" I asked him, all of sudden not sure.

"I think it's a great idea." He told me in a husky voice so his Russian accent was thick and pronounced, as he leant up to kiss me again.

Effectively ending the discussion.

~~**~~*End of Flashback*~~**~~

I was brought out of that memory by the sound of the gym door opening and novices and some Moroi-which surprised me, then again ever since Tatiana started to consider the Moroi learning, I guess it shouldn't surprise me- came pouring in.

"I think it's time, Comrade." I whispered to Dimitri giving my man-eating smile and running my hand along his chest as I walked over to the middle of the gym, wiggling my hips as I did. I took great pleasure in watching him shiver.

"Roza… now is not the time for that." He whispered back.

Once everyone was settled, I noticed there were a lot of Guardians here as well. Whether they were here to watch or participate I didn't care.

After nodding to Dimitri telling him it's time to start, he addressed the group.

"Hello I'm Guardian-" He was cut off by the door opening.

Turning my attention to the door saw a couple of novices coming in.

"Sorry, we're late!" One of them said.

"It's alright, just take a seat." Dimitri said gesturing toward to others. Once they were seated, Dimitri continued.

"As I was saying. Hello I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov." He said introducing himself.

Looking at Dimitri as I introduced myself I said. "And I'm Guardian Rose Belikov." Hey it's going to official in a few months, might well start saying it. And it was worth say that just to see the look of happiness on Dimitri's face. Then I turned back to the others and continued.

"Yes I said Belikov. I'm also known as Guardian Rose Hathaway. Now, when walking through that quad the other day I heard some rumors. I'm not going to say what they were, but I'm going to say that I'm glad I heard some of them. With the permission of Headmistress Kirova, today and tomorrow after school only, Guardian Belikov and I are going to do some demonstrations, so to speak. As sort of a morale booster and just to help you guys out." I said normally.

Changing from my normal tone of voice to my serious one, I said. "Since a lot of you are going to be graduating in a few months, I suggest you take these seriously, for more than one reason I might add."

People, who know me know I don't use this tone a lot, but when I do people don't usually mess with me. Again, I said usually because there's always that 1 percent that doesn't take me seriously.

Like now.

All of sudden there was someone laughing. The kid was a senior novice who, by the looks of it, thinks he's 'all that'. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. And by the way he was sitting he was pretty tall, not as tall as Dimitri, but up there.

"Did you find something funny in what Guardian Belikov just said?" Dimitri said in a serious tone. If I didn't know him so well, I would not have picked up the way he said _Guardian Belikov_. I could tell he was enjoying calling me that, I know I was.

"Yeah, I did. She thinks she's all that and I found it hilarious." The kid said.

"Not smart John." The kid next to him whispered. This John kid just shrugged it off, which was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Your name is John right?" I asked. Well if this kid was going to shrug things like this off I'll just have to teach him something.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" John asked. Cocky little bastard was really _really_ starting to piss me off, now even more so.

"You think you can take me?" I challenged him. Judging by his character he won't back down from a challenge.

"Are you serious? Sure." He said getting up and walking towards me, where I was standing one of the mats we had setup for this.

Yup, I was right.

"Dimitri, don't worry." I said to Dimitri. Turning around I put a hand on his chest to calm him down because I could tell this kid was starting to piss him off as well. "I'll take it easy on the kid. Go stand by the wall. I'll be fine."

With a sharp nod, he left to stand by another Guardian.

"So are you done? Because I would like to get this over with and see some real action soon." The kid said from behind me.

Turning back to the kid noticed I was right about his height. He was probably about 6'4".

Without answering him, I took my fighting stance. As soon as he got into his stance, he attacked.

Lunging at me he swung out and tired to connect his fist to my jaw. Side stepping it, I dodged. I brought my leg out with a swift kick, getting him in the stomach. Doubling over with my leg still in his gut, used a spinning motion and knocked him to the ground. I automatically jumped on top of him so I was straddling him, I pinned him to the ground with my hand over his chest effectively 'killing' him.

I did all of this in seconds.

With him still straddled by me I said, loud enough so the entire gym could hear me. "Now this is me holding back. If you don't stop being the cocky bastard you are, not only going to get yourself killed, but also your charge as well. Do you understand?" I told him in the same tone I was using before.

He just laid there, glaring at me.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled repeating myself.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov!" He answered.

"Good." I said getting off of him and giving him hand up. He just laid there for a second and glaring at me before knocking my hand away, getting up and going back to his seat.

As Dimitri came back over to me again, I looked at the whole group. Some of the Guardians looked shocked, mouths hanging open and everything, but when they saw me looking they composed themselves.

The students' reactions were similar. Shocked but mixed with a bit of awe and disbelief.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Facing things like this in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake or lose a fight you can always try again tomorrow. But out there…when you are seconds away from getting killed…" I paused. I couldn't help but remember Spokane and Mason. "…or watching a friend die right before your eyes…" I paused again, trying to get a grip on my emotions. Once I did, I finished. "You don't know what it's like. Once you step out of those wards a life will be in your hands whether it be your own or both a Moroi and your own. Either way you need to stop being cocky like John here. The quicker you are to take down the enemy, whether it be Human, Dhampir, Moroi or Strigoi, the better." I concluded still pointing at the kid from before.

"Now both Guardian Belikov and I are going to do a mock-fight between the two of us. But before we start, are there any questions?" I asked looking around, to see a Moroi with her hand up like she was in class still. "Yes?" I asked. She had green eyes similar to Adrian's and long blond hair.

"When you said 'watching a friend die right before your eyes' you sounded like that has happened to you. Did it?" She asked.

"Yes, it did happen to me. My friend Mason Ashford. He was not only my friend, but someone I considered family, an older brother. It happened last year, when I was 17. We, everyone at here 's, went to a ski resort for Christmas break in Spokane. This was during the massacres that were happening, if you remember them. A few students, including Mason, went off on their own. Me and my friend, Christian, went off to get them and bring them back, since it was my fault they left in the first place. Mason and the others were being cocky, like John here. Thinking that they could take on anything. We didn't tell any of the Guardians what had happened when we left and neither had they. So when we found them they were in a mall, they had given up. When we arrived they argued that they were going to take another look around while Christian and I argued that we needed to head back. We came to a compromise saying they would come back after they showed us something. I agreed to this." I paused.

It's been had been a while since I lasted talked about this. And it still hurt, but I also knew that it would hurt to talk about this for the rest of my life.

"After they showed us what they wanted to show us, we left. On our way to the bus station, we got taken hostage by some humans. Later we- Mason, Eddie, Mia who was a Moroi, Christian Ozera and myself- found out that the humans were working for the Strigoi who were leading the Moroi Massacres last year. After, what? Three days? We were gone for three days right, Comrade?" I asked turning to Dimitri for clarification. With a nod from him, I continued.

"After three days, with no food, no water, barely any sleep and no blood for the Moroi, we made our escape. Thinking just because it was during the day and the humans were taken care of, we thought it was safe. But right before we managed to get out of the house, the Strigoi caught us. Eddie was useless because one of the Strigoi had been feeding on him over the past few days. It wasn't enough to kill him but enough to make him more of a liability during our escape or if it came down to a fight. And Mason had to take care of both Moroi and Eddie. So that left me. I distracted them both just long enough for Mason to get the others out." I paused again. After taking a breath to get my emotions back under control, I continued.

"I was at a big disadvantage. They were blocking the door so I couldn't run and I had no weapon to use. Christian was a fire user, but I had endangered his life enough as it was at this point. He was outside safe for the moment and I didn't want to put him at risk again. While I was fighting the Strigoi, Mason came back in and picked up the gun we had taken from the humans that I had dropped. The Strigoi named Isaiah, dropped me once Mason started shooting. The bullets hurt his accomplice Elena, but it hardly affected him. He just kept walking towards Mason as he tried to protect me before breaking Mason's neck, killing him right in front of me. I went berserk sort of. Isaiah was getting pissed off at me- I had and still do have that effect on people and apparently Strigoi- and was about to kill me when Mia came back in and exploded the fish tank that was in the room with her water magic. It distracted them both long enough for me to shove a piece of glass in Isaiah's chest. That's when I remembered the swords that were hanging over the fireplace on the mantel. I ran over and grabbed one. Turning around just time to see Elena, the other Strigoi, coming up behind me. I fought her a little till I saw my opening and took it. In the process I decapitated her. My first kill. Then just as Isaiah was coming around and pulling the glass out of himself, I did the same to him. My second kill."

"I scared Mia and she left. I crawled over to Mason's body and cried, still holding the sword till the Guardians came in and took control. I few weeks later I got my first two Molnija marks. You all think Molnija marks are cool and that once you get them you'll be unstoppable. Not mention that at this age you see them only as badges of honor and something to be proud of. And they are something to be proud of, but don't let it go to your head. When I lost Mason, I felt broken and I still do to an extent. When you lose someone like that it's not something you get over. I never imagined that's how I would get my first two kills, gaining something but loosing something more important in the process. To this day I keep thinking about how I could have, no, _should have_ prevented his death. I probably will keep thinking about this for the rest of my life. You can never stop thinking about all of those 'what if's' and 'maybe's'. If you ever lose someone like that then you will understand. Even if it's just your charge, you will be affected. Mason was and always will be family, and that hurts more. The pain is close to unbearable. So you can't be cocky and think you're all that, if you do then prepare yourself for unbearable pain."

"If you don't believe me about getting my first two marks before getting my promise mark; then go ask Guardian Alto, Guardian Petrov, Guardian Belikov here, or any of the Guardians who were here last year. And they will confirm this. And for that matter, if you still don't believe me then the next time you see Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, or Guardian Eddie Castile ask them and they also will confirm this since they experienced it first hand with me. Now if there are no more questions, then Guardian Belikov and I will start." I told them.

"I can't believe you're **_the_** Rose Hathaway." Someone in the crowd said, but I didn't pay them any attention.

No one spoke up with any questions, so Dimitri and I went over to the same mat that I used before getting into our fighting stances and starting.

Circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, I thought of the times Dimitri and I would spar and I used what he could do against him. I knew what he could do from all those months of sparring and training together: but the thing was, he knew me in same way.

I guess it's time to pull out some of the moves I've been secretly working on.

Getting tired of waiting, Dimitri made the first move. By faking a punch with his right he brought his leg up to kick me. Dodging both, I spun around and used a roundhouse kick before he could recover fully, getting him in the ribs. Making him stumble backwards.

Again, before he could recover from my attacks, I swung my leg low and out so I caught him behind the knees. With a spinning motion, I took out his knees bringing him down to my level. With a punch to the shoulder (I didn't want to hurt that beautiful face of his), he fell backwards. At that moment I jumped on him, straddling and pinning him at same time. I moved my hand to his chest effectively 'killing' him.

Trying to get my breathing under control again, we had one of those moments just like during the field experience. Where everything around you disappears. Where there is no sound but your breathing and heartbeat pounding in your ears; where there is no one but the two of you, looking at each other. One of those.

But unlike the field experience we were free to kiss each other. As I was bending down to kiss him, he wiggled out of my hold so he could prop himself up on his elbows to kiss me. It took everything I had in me, when kissing him, to hold back.

When we finished kissing, I was distantly aware of all the students either wolf-whistling or cheering and clapping. I think I even heard some of them clearing their throats.

After the fight, they answered questions about what he or I did wrong and right in our little fight, why we did it wrong, and how they thought we could make corrections.

Then it got more hands on for them.

After warming up the ones who wanted to participate with some laps on the track we let them work on sparring in pairs, getting the occasional novice to spar with either Dimitri or I. We even got the staking dummies out to help them with their staking.

With that we ended our first demonstration day.

As we all, the novices as well as Dimitri and I, put the equipment we'd used away, I got the feeling that I was being watched.

Turning around I saw someone who should be at court.

"Lissa, what are you doing here?"

"Well you never called me to tell me you got here safe so was worried about you. And you never called to tell me what Kirova's answer was to the thing I asked you to ask her about."

"Sorry. I've been busy. And she said yes and that you should talk to her about it, to get it the finer details worked out. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since this morning. And I saw the whole demonstration." She stated. "I think you would do a great job as a teacher."

"Roza! Who are you talking to?" Dimitri asked from the storage room.

"Lissa! She's here!" I told him just as he was coming out of the storage room.

"Princess." He greeted her with a sight bow as soon as he saw her.

"Lissa. How many times do I have to tell you, Dimitri? It's Lissa!" Her tone was scolding yet friendly as she rolled her eyes at him whilst shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. Habit."

"It's ok. Just try to break that habit. Well I have to go meet with Kirova. Come with me, Rose?"

"Alright. Just let me finish here." I turning to grab the next mat to help pack away. But before I could Dimitri had grabbed it and was making his way back towards the storage room.

"Go with Lissa and I'll finish." He told me.

"You sure, Comrade?" I asked.

"Yes. Go." Dimitri said disappearing into the room.

After heading to Kirova's to get things finalized, Dimitri, myself, Christian who came with Lissa, and Lissa herself just hung around Christian and Lissa's Guest Room; before Dimitri and I headed to the cabin at curfew.

~**~~**~~**~~Karolina's Point Of View, Monday Night In Baia~~**~~**~~**~~

Walking home from dinner with Aleksandr, I started to get a bad feeling creep over me. The closer we got to home the worse the feeling got. I was just about to tell Alec about it when they appeared.

"Alec, I'm getting-" I was cut off by being pushed behind Alec. He had his stake out and was in a fighting stance.

Looking around I saw them. There were four of them. With their red-ringed eyes and pale skin.

I had just enough time to grab my stake before one attacked me – thank God I still took a stake with me whenever I left the house. I might not be a Guardian, but I was trained, just like Dimka and all the other Guardians were. So were Grandmother and Mama, Sonya and Viktoria. Too soon my little Paul would be, as well as my little Zoya a few years after Paul.

Focusing on the fight, I fought two of them while Alec fought the other two. Once mine were taken care of, I couldn't help but notice that Alec was struggling with his last one. Coming up from behind it, I staked it feeling the life drain from it.

Dragging it off Alec, I noticed Alec was badly hurt. With him leaning on me for support, we arrived home shortly afterward. Answering the door with a towel in her hand, Mama helped me with Alec and taking him into the other room. She called the others to help, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. All of my attention was other on Alec or on what had just happened

By slapping me hard across the cheek, Viktoria got my attention.

"Lina, what happened?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"Strigoi. Four of them. Attacked us one the way home. Two blocks away." Was all I could stutter out.

I reached into Alec's pants pocket for cell phone, knowing I need to call the Alchemists and report the kills to them. After a few minutes I found the number and called, letting them know all the necessary information.

Afterward I must backed out because I woke with Viktoria crying somewhere next to me.

With the events of the previous night flooding back, I sat up startling Viktoria. "Where is he? Where's Alec?" I all but yelled at her. I grabbed her hands in my and begged her with my eyes to tell me where my Alec was.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said crying still.

That was all it took for me to know what happened.

"No. NO! Not my Alec!" I begged for it not to be true, before blacking out again.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*Tuesday at St. Vladimir's*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

~~**~~**~~**~~Rose's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

We were just about to finish the second demonstration when Dimitri's phone went off. With a look at me from as if asking: _May I?_ I nodded. As he left the gym, I heard him answer with a simple "Belikov." I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation as he had left the gym. I couldn't help but wonder who was calling.

~~**~~**~~**~~Dimitri's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

As Roza and I were finishing up with the last demonstration my phone went off. Looking at Roza I asked her without having saying anything to her, _May I?_ With a nod from her, I walked out of the gym.

"Belikov." I answered it.

"Is that really anyway to greet your sister?" said a voice I knew very well. Something must be wrong if Karolina is calling, not to mention that she sounded like she was or had been crying.

Usually it's mama or Viktoria, and even if it's Viktoria then it still worries me.

"Karolina. It's rare for you to call me. Not to mention I can hear the tears in your voice. Are you alright? Is something wrong? Is everyone alright?" I asked not sure if I should be worried or not.

And by her silence I could tell something was wrong.

"Everyone is fine and nothing is wrong with the family…" When she said this I could tell that she was crying fresh tears.

"You said 'nothing is wrong with the family'. What's wrong then? Karolina you can tell me, I'll listen." I told her trying to figure out what was wrong with her, but I couldn't.

"Well…Do you remember me telling you about the Guardian that I've been seeing?" She asked crying even harder.

"Yes, I remember. Wasn't his name Aleksandr Frost?" I asked. I think I know where this is going.

"Yes, it was. Last night, when we were coming home… just the two of us… four Strigoi and…" She couldn't even finish before breaking down. Just then the phone dropped. Hearing mama in the background, Viktoria picked the phone off the ground.

"I'm sorry about that. Mama took her to lie down for a while. Do you think you can come home for a little while?" Viktoria asked me. I could hear the worry for Karolina in her voice. "I think it would help. Having you here, that is."

"Of course. Plus there is someone I would like you all to meet anyway. Don't tell that to the others."

"What? That you're coming home?" Viktoria teased me. In the background I could hear the excited voices saying: _Dimka's coming home?_

"Exactly. Well I have to go now. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

With us both saying goodbye, I hung up.

I couldn't help but feel extremely worried about my sister and sad for her too. As I turned to go back into the gym, something blurred in the edges of my vision. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear to God that I saw Tasha standing by the woods. But when I turned my head to look properly she wasn't there.

Shaking my head at that, I entered the gym to see Roza answering questions. I couldn't help but worry that might lose her like that one day. I really hope with all my soul that it never comes to that.

~~**~~**~~**~~Rose's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

"Alright everyone, that's it for the demonstration. I hope you all enjoyed it and found it helpful. I still can't believe how many of you showed up for it. So go get showered and I'll answer some questions afterward." I told them bringing their attention back to me, as Dimitri's call had distracted them.

"Are there any questions?" I asked them once everyone was assembled back in the gym. Hearing the door open and looking over, I saw Dimitri walk back in.

"Yeah, I got one." I heard someone say.

When I turned my head, I saw that the kid was most likely about 17-18 years old and a senior novice. He had ice blue eyes that reminded me of Christian's and short bronze colored hair. From the way he was sitting, I could tell that he was few inches taller than me.

"What's your name first? Then what's your question? I'll answer it to best of my extent." I said that's when Dimitri rejoined me by standing right behind me.

"My name's Josh and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me, hot stuff." Josh asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down at me.

As if to answer his question, Dimitri put his arms around my waist to turn me gently before pulling me into kiss. In front of everyone. I placed my arms up and around his neck and threading my fingers into hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

After breaking away, feeling a little breathless and giggly, I turned around and answered. "Does that answer your question?" Then I glared at the kid.

You could tell that not only did it answer the question but also confirm some of the rumors. Like I care.


	7. WinWin Situations And A Trip To Russia

_**A/N**_

_**Hello! Rain here!**_

**_Firstly, Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing I love hearing what you guys think! Don't forget to please  
pass the word long about this story! Lol! _**

**_Secondly, If you guys have any ideas and/or suggestions don't hesitate to Private Message me! I'd Love to hear them!_**

_**Thirdly, before you read this chapter. I'm sorry to all those Tasha fans! I personally hate Tasha, hence this being a Rose and Dimitri Story!**_

_**Fourthly, I'm working on another story at the same time as writing this one. So if the updates get less frequent then I'm sorry!**_

**_Fifthly, Another big shout out to Nicia for helping me edit this story! Thank you!_**

**_Lastly!_**

**_I hope you enjoy reading this story/chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters! I do own Guardian Aleksandr Frost that is mentioned in the last chapter along with  
Guardian Jason Matthews and Guardian Glass that are mentioned in Chapter 1._**

**_~*~Rain~*~_**

**_P.S. - This is the longest chapter yet! Over 6,000 words!

* * *

_**

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**_

_**After breaking away, feeling a little breathless and giggly, I turned around and answered. "Does that answer your question?" Then I glared at the kid.**_

_**You could tell that not only did it answer the question but also confirm some of the rumors. Like I care.**_

~~**~~**~~**~~Rose's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

After that little stunt, it was so quiet I swear you could hear a pin drop, then after a moment, we were bombarded with questions:  
'How long have you two been together?'  
'I heard you two were together last year. Is that true?'  
'How does it feel to kiss someone as hot as that?'

And many more similar questions. We just let them talk over each other till they noticed we weren't answering them.

"We will not answer these kinds of questions. Even if you were to bombard us with them, the answers are none of your business. We will, however, take questions either related to the demonstrations or to anything we've covered over the last two days."

No one spoke up.

I was just about to dismiss everyone when Lissa decided to ask a question.

"Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked, she was sitting in the front row with the students.

"Yes?" Dimitri and I answered at the same time, causing the entire gym to erupt in laughter. We shared a look and then at the same time again said. "Was she talking to me or you?" That made everyone laugh even harder, including some of the Guardians.

"Princess," but before Dimitri could finish, Lissa glared at him as if daring him to call her that again. "Lissa, sorry, which of us are you wishing to speak to? Roza or me?" he asked.

"You, Guardian Belikov. Rose is Guardian Hathaway to me. Well that is till you guys get things finalized. Sorry that I didn't clarify to which one of you I was speaking to. Anyway, my question is what are your views on Moroi learning combat and defensive and/or offensive magic?" she asked.

"Do you really think this is the time and place to discuss this? Plus you know my views on it." Dimitri told her.

I interjected before he could think up another excuse. "No, answer the question, Comrade. It's a fair question and since we have some Moroi here and everyone is interested by the looks on their faces. Go ahead. I'd give my views but they would be my opinion and every opinion counts on a topic like this. But I'm not the one who was asked the question."

Sighing, Dimitri answered. "Mind you this you is my opinion. Moroi should have the choice. If they wish to learn then they shouldn't be denied that right. Plus, if they could defend themselves then I believe Guardian survival rates and the amount of Guardians there are would both go up. This would be due to the fact that our charges can defend themselves and/or help their Guardians. Like in the past where Moroi fought alongside their guardians. It was much safer and it was less likely that the guardians would be killed during the fight or forced to retire early due to injuries they received during the fight. It in turn would also help the Moroi who are not fortunate enough to have a Guardian. Another reason I'm for it is because if those Moroi are strong enough there would less Strigoi because they could take care of themselves and take out the Strigoi that is attacking them. All in all they won't be defenseless. Not that I'm promoting Moroi go out Strigoi hunting on their own or anything." Dimitri said to the Guardians, Lissa, and the students.

"And If you want my opinion," I said having the attention switched to me. "I would have to agree with Guardian Belikov completely on every point." I turned so I was facing the students. "So if you want to learn this then make sure you push for this. Maybe the Queen would listen to you. Like I said before, every opinion counts. If you Royal Moroi make a big enough commotion about this to your Prince or Princess, not to mention the Queen, they might see this as opportunity because it is a win/win situation." I told them.

"How is it a win/win situation?" A Moroi who looked about 15 spoke up. You could tell she was an Ozera by the hair and eyes. I was about to answer, but before I could Christian answered for me. I didn't even know he was here till he said something.

"It's a win/win for both the Moroi and the Dhampirs, because if in a fight a Strigoi was distracted for just second a Guardian could get the kill faster and easier, and they, both the Moroi and Guardian would be less likely to get hurt or killed. Plus, one second could mean the difference, as to whether the outcome be good or bad for the Guardian and Moroi." Christian said.

"And who are you?" the same kid said.

"I'm Christian Ozera." Christian said coming to stand by me. Glancing in his direction I saw him smirking.

Once he said who he was, the girl who asked me about Mason spoke up.

"You mean the same Christian Ozera who Guardian Belikov was talking about? Sorry, Guardian Hathaway, was talking about?" She asked.

"You told them about that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sorry." I said looking away. "Remembering what happened to Mason is not something I like to think of. Even talking about it to them was not something I wanted to do but it was the best way to get my point across yesterday. Sorry."

"It's ok, Rose." He smiled down at me, before grabbing and hugging me for a moment. After he released me into Dimitri's arms, he turned around and addressed the crowd. "If you are talking about Spokane, then yes. That's also a perfect example of what we're trying to tell you. You want to know why?" No one spoke, so I'm guessing he took it as a yes. "Mason and the others went out looking for the Strigoi because we had somehow, I'm not telling you how, figured out that the Strigoi who were involved with the massacres were nearby. If those families knew how to defend themselves then maybe they would be here and still alive. Adults weren't the only people murdered; there were children in there too. Both Guardian Belikov and Rose, when she was going for her Qualifier, were the ones to find the Badica massacre, the first massacre." He told them.

"Christian, please. I don't want to remember that either." I was begging him to not mention that either. They knew something was wrong with me or I was serious if I called Christian by his name. "That's almost as bad as remembering Mason. Just please." I told them.

Not being able to stay there any longer I moved out of Dimitri's arms and left. Whether they were calling my name or not - I didn't care. And I didn't care where I went, all I knew was that I had to get away from there.

~~**~~**~~**~~Dimitri's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

As Christian kept talking, I tell that Roza had almost reached her breaking point. I was about to tell him to stop when Roza spoke.

"Christian, please. I don't want to remember that either." She begged him. I could hear the tears in her voice and it was breaking my heart to hear that. Not to mention she called Christian by his name and not by one of his nicknames. Looking down at her I could see the unshed tears and she looked pale and afraid. "That's almost as bad as remembering Mason. Just please." She finished by stepping out of my arms and heading for the doors.

"Rose!" Christian and Lissa called after her, at the same time as I called "Roza!".

I wanted to go after her but I had to finish up here first. But, before I did that, I turned around and glared at Christian.

Who backed away from me with his hands held up in surrender. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! I'll go find her! Please don't kill me!" He sounded terrified. But before he could do anything more, Lissa came up to him and smacked him across the back of his head. "Ow! Lissa!" His voice held a wounded tone as he turned to look at her.

I swear the phrase 'If looks could kill' ran through my mind, and if they could, he'd be dead and six feet under.

Without saying another word we just pointed at the doors, motioning for him to go after her.

~~**~~**~~**~~Christian's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

Right before I ran out the doors I saw Guardian Matthews standing by them. When I got over to him, I asked him. "Jason, can you help me find Rose? I said something I shouldn't have and I need to apologize to her." I begged him.

"Sure. Come on." He said before heading out the door.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Rose's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I ended up at the cabin. I didn't want to go in because I knew, it's most likely that Dimitri's looking for me, and this will be the first place he'll check. I decided to just walk around the cabin and keep going. I just wanted to think and be alone for awhile.

I didn't know how long I was walking for, I don't know, it could have been minutes or hours, but eventually I ended up outside the wards. And I didn't know how far outside the wards I was before I realized where I was.

I knew I was outside the wards because two things happened. One, I could tell the ghosts were trying to communicate with me. And two, I saw Tasha standing not ten feet in front of me. The ghosts I was expecting. But not Tasha. Why was she here and outside the wards? Strigoi hang out around the academies waiting for the wards to either weaken, or for people to wander out like I just did. But there was something different about her.

And I got my answer as soon as I thought it. Her skin was paler then normal and her eyes were ringed in red.

As soon as I realized that, I remembered I was only wearing workout clothes. Which consisted of a black sports bra, a black tank-top, and gray sweatpants that had "Portland" in white letters down one leg, along with my sneaker. And no silver stake or cell phone. I didn't even have the small emergency lighter that Dimitri always made me carry. Not to mention it being the middle of winter. God, I'm a fucking idiot!

I also forgot Dimitri's first rule: Don't Hesitate. Oh. Shit!

"Tasha. What happened? Why?" I asked her trying to stall her as I inched back towards the wards and the school.

By now everyone has got to be worried about me. Did I mention having no phone?

"Well, Rose, if you want to know why then…" Tasha said taking one small step after another towards me. "You're just going to have to figure that out on your own. Well, that's what I'd say if you were going to live long enough to figure it out. But since you're going to die in a second then I'll just tell you. You took Dimitri from me, you tramp!" She yelled and before I could even blink she was in front of me with her hand on my throat.

My struggles had no effect on her. She'd trained in the martial arts for years before she'd turned; and now with the added strength and speed that she'd gained by becoming one of the undead, she definitely had the upper hand.

She tossed me to the side like I was a rag doll, and I landed back first against a thick tree that was nearby, somehow managing to slam my head against it as well. I couldn't help but scream in pain.

"I could have given him everything!" She yelled grabbing me, then slamming me again into the same tree. "I could have given him a family and a home! Everything!" As I was slammed against the tree for a third time, I screamed in pain again. "But don't worry, once you're out of the picture, I'll just awaken him. Then we can be together forever. That's why I turned willingly." She finished keeping me pinned to the tree.

~~**~~**~~**~~Dimitri's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

It's been three hours since Rose ran out of the gym and I'm getting really worried. No one can find her and she's not answering her phone. I know for a fact that she doesn't have her stake with her, and if she doesn't have her stake then I'm willing to bet that she won't have the lighter I gave her.

As soon as Christian and Jason met up with me at the meeting spot, which was the cabin, I heard something that sounded like my Roza screaming in pain.

I stopped what I about to say and snapped my head up towards the wards. Noticing the shift in attention, they both went on the alert.

Getting my stake out just in case, I ran as silently as I could towards the sound with both of them following me.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Rose's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

I was getting sick of this and not mention it hurt like hell. I shouldn't have run out of the gym like that or wandered around too stuck in my thoughts to pay attention to where I was going.

After letting go of me and letting me slide to the ground, she kicked me in the ribs hard. She had her fist cocked back, ready to punch me when I heard something coming from my left. Looking around I saw Christian, Dimitri, and Jason coming to my rescue.

With my eyes I begged them to wait a second.

At the last second, I ducked and rolled out of the way and ran toward the others, ignoring the pain that shot out through my body. I didn't stop running till I was wrapped up safely in Dimitri's arms.

"Aunt Tasha, is that you? Why? When? Why would you attack Rose?" Christian asked in disbelief, once I was safe in Dimitri's arms. Looking at him for a second out of the corner of my eye, I saw his shocked expression.

I turned around in Dimitri's arms, not feeling safe with Tasha there and my back turned towards her. I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The blows I took to the head are starting to affect me since my adrenaline is starting to wear off.

_God, I'm tired_. I thought. As soon as that thought passed through my head, my body started to sag. But before I could hit the ground Dimitri caught me.

"Roza! Are you alright?" Dimitri asked frantically. He picked me up gently so I was in his arms and cradling against his chest.

"I know why she attacked me." I said not answering him. I had to tell them this before I pass out, if I pass out, which is a big possibility at this point.

As soon as I said that Dimitri focused his attention on what I was saying. Christian and Jason glancing at me, but didn't take their eyes off Tasha completely, and like them I never took my eyes off of her either. "She attacked me because she thinks I stole you, Dimitri, from her and she wants me out of the picture. That's also why she turned willingly. So she could turn you as well. As to when I have no idea." Black spots danced across my vision.

I was getting more and more tired as the seconds flew by.

I was about to fall asleep when I jolted awake by Dimitri.

~~**~~**~~**~~Dimitri's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

"Don't go to sleep, Roza. Not until we get back to the academy and get you checked out." I said and she nodded her head, whimpering from the pain caused by the action. Turning my attention back to Tasha, I said. "I would never go with you ever, Tasha. Roza is my heart, my life, my soul. If you ever touch her again I swear to God, you will pay. Either way, since you turned I'm going to do what my friend would have wanted, and set your soul free. However, if you touch any of us I will make it slow and painful." I threatened her.

"Very well, Dimka. I guess I'll just have to end your lives together! If I can't have you then no one can have you!" Tasha said as she ran towards us.

But before she got too close, there was a wall of fire circling us, preventing her from getting any closer.

"Christian. Be a good boy and lower the wall of fire. I'll even awaken you and Lissa and we can be happy together. Just the four of us together forever." Tasha said in a voice that was way too sweet.

"No, Aunt Tasha. I'm not going to, because if I do you'll try to turn or kill Dimitri and me, not to mention kill Rose. Rose who is like a sister to me. And, I'd never allow you near Lissa and our baby." Christian said not taking his eyes off his Aunt.

"Oh, congratulations, Christian. You sure? I can awaken you now and wait for her later, then we do what your parents failed to do and turn your child when he or she is older. No? Very well. But this won't be the last time you see me. Any of you. I will awaken you three and kill Her." With that last threat, Tasha disappeared.

"Let go guys, we got Rose. I can keep the fire up till we get to the wards." Christian said.

Nodding, Christian led the way back to the school, I followed with Jason taking up the rear.

We were about half way back when Roza started to whimper in pain again and we had to stop for a minute to check on her. "Roza stay with me don't fall asleep on me. Talk to me, Roza." I said shaking her. She whimpered in pain again as her response. "Look at me, Roza." Her eye lids were dropping farther and farther down and at this point they were almost closed.

She was in pretty bad shape. She had least one or two broken ribs, maybe more. And her head was bleeding, so she might have a concussion. I hope not, but I will feel better when we get back to the academy clinic and she gets checked out.

Picking her up again I turned to Jason. "Jason, can you call the Alberta and tell her that we found her and what happened. And to meet us at the cabin. But tell her that Lissa is not to come near Rose right now because I don't think Rose can handle the darkness right now from Lissa healing her. And Rose wouldn't want that, even if I want Rose to be healed. And tell her that she can call off the search."

With a nod he took out his cell and called Alberta.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived to the cabin, finding Alberta, Janine, Dr. Olendzki and a Moroi I know all too well, waiting for us.

"Alberta! Janine! Marie! Abe!" I called.

Hearing me they turned to see me carrying Roza and rushed over.

"Is she alright?" Janine asked frantically. Worried about her only daughter's safety and well being.

"I don't know. She ran into Tasha Ozera and had to fight her without her stake. I think she might have some broken ribs and maybe a concussion." I told them looking down I saw that Roza's eyes were closed. "Crap. Roza wake up! Marie help!" I yelled at her.

"What do you mean by 'She ran into Tasha Ozera and had to fight her without her stake?'" Alberta asked.

We were almost to the clinic at this point.

"I mean that Tasha Ozera willingly turned. She wanted to kill Roza, she tried, failed, and still wants to, and she wants to turn me, Christian and Lissa more. She had Roza pinned to a tree by the throat, she let go and was about to punch her when we arrived. But at the last second Roza dodged and ran to us. And when I said without her stake, was because she ran out of the gym with just what's on her. No phone and no stake." I told them reaching the clinic.

"You never did tell me why she ran off like that." Albert said ten minutes later, stopping her pacing to turn and face me. So did Abe and Janine.

"It was my fault." Christian said looking guilty at them, when they turned looking at him they looked confused. "I kept going on and on in the gym when they were at the end of the last demonstration; about Spokane and the Moroi Massacres, the Badica one that she and Dimitri here walked in and found, that happened last year when she went for her Qualifier. She couldn't handle the memories and ran out. Jason, here, and I ran after her but by the time we got out of the gym, we couldn't find her. We searched everywhere, but when Dimitri and Lissa asked where she was and we didn't know. So we told you, you know what happened from there." Christian told them looking even guiltier.

Just then Marie came out and told us that she is fine, and said that she has a Mild concussion. That none of ribs were broken just badly bruised. And that we could see her and that she should wake up soon. When she woke up she could go but was to take it easy for a couple days.

We were in with Roza for ten minutes when Lissa came running in.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed looking around the room, her eyes landed on me. "Dimitri, how could you stop me from seeing her? She's my best friend! My sister!" She yelled at me walking over to the bed. But before anyone could stop her, she healed Rose.

"Lissa! The baby! You should use your magic right now!" Christian scolded her.

"The baby is fine! And I'm not talking to you right now, Christian! This is all your fault! If you just kept your mouth shut then, she wouldn't be like this!" She yelled back him.

"Liss, It's not his fault. I wasn't pay attention to where I was going, and I didn't realize I was outside the wards till it was too late. And can you keep it down, Lissa? I like hearing things. Hearing is good." I felt relief wash over me when I heard her voice. Looking at her she was awake now.

"Roza!" I breathed hugging her gently.

"Hey, Comrade. Sorry for scaring you like that." She said with a small smile on her lips.

I didn't care that there were other people in the room. If they like what I was going to do then they can deal with it.

I lent in and kissed her, stopping whatever she was about to say. I threaded my fingers in her silky hair, deepening the kiss. I felt her hands go  
up and into my hair deepening the kiss even farther.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Rose's Point Of View~~**~~**~~**~~

As I slept all the events from today kept going through my mind over and over again, as if on repeat.

When I did finally start to wake up, it was to the sound of Lissa yelling at someone. I just hope it wasn't Dimitri.

Without even opening my eyes I knew that Dimitri was the one holding my right hand; because he is the only person in the world that can send a electric shock through my body.

Opening my eyes a little too bright lights. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I squinted to see Lissa yelling at Christian about what had happened. Everyone had their attention at her, trying to calm her down.

Opening my eye a little more so they tell I'm awake. I succeeded in their getting their attention when I said. "Liss, It's not his fault. I wasn't pay attention to where I was going, and I didn't realize I was outside the wards till it was too late. And can you keep it down, Lissa? I like hearing things. Hearing is good." Trying to lighten the mood a little with a joke at the end of that. It worked a little.

"Roza!" Dimitri said only a little louder than a whisper and hugging me gently.

"Hey, Comrade. Sorry for scaring you like that." I apologized with a small smile on my lips. But before I could get anything else out, Dimitri's lips were on mine.

As soon as his lips touched mine, that electric shock I get from whenever we touch or kiss, shot through me. I loved that about him. He was the only person that could do that to me.

Soon after I felt his hands thread themselves in my hair deepening the kiss. So, in return, I let my hands thread themselves through his silky hair. Deepening the kiss even farther. I was distantly aware of people clearing their throats. I didn't care.

A little breathless, we both pulled back, our eyes never leaving the others as we tried to catch our breath.

"If you two are done, can we get back to business." After clearing their throat again, I heard someone familiar say from my right. Looking behind Dimitri, I saw my mom. I could see the relief if her face, she tried to put up her Guardian Mask but only half succeeded in doing so.

Of course me being me had to answer her in true Rose Hathaway style. "Nice to see you too, Mom."

"Roza, be nice." Dimitri scolded me.

"Comrade, you should know by now that I'm not nice." I said kissing him again.

"Well, I beg to differ. Your _very nice_." Dimitri muttered under his breath almost as if didn't want me to heard him, before he started to lean back.

But before he could I said. "Well, then, you can _show_ me later." I whispered to him and giving him my best man-eating smile. Making his cheeks turn pale pink. Embarrassed that I heard him.

Pulling back, I couldn't help but notice the Moroi who was standing a little too close to my mother. And I know for a fact that he wasn't my mother's charge.

He had black hair, a little darker than my own, and a goatee; and was little tanner than Moroi normally were, as if he came from some Middle East country. His clothes screamed money. He wore a long dark coat, which alone must have cost a ton, which was paired with a cashmere crimson scarf. There was a single gold hoop earring in his left ear. The way he stood and looked screamed dangerous. But it was his face that got me. It was as if he was worried about something, but he hid it very well for the most part.

Bringing my thoughts back to other things Alberta brought us back to business.

"Rose, can you tell us what exactly happened between you and Tasha. Dimitri filled us in to an extent, but he still didn't know much." She asked.

So I did.

I recapped from wandering off from the cabin, which wasn't too much more than they already knew. But what they didn't know stunned them into silence.

After I finished the silence got a little too uncomfortable.

"So when can I leave?" I asked to ease the tension that had built up in the room, causing laughter from Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Alberta. They all knew just how much I hated it here and were just waiting for me to ask the question.

"You can go whenever you like." A voice from the doorway said.

Turning my head I saw Dr. Olendzki observing me and smiling.

"Long time no see, Dr. Olendzki." I said to her with a smirk.

"Marie. You can call me Marie now that you're a Guardian, Rose. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine. I just want to get the hell out of here. You know how much I hated it here." I said making everyone laugh again.

"You should be more than fine. Now that the Princess healed you." Dimitri said as if he was throwing Lissa to the wolves, which in a way, he was.

But I wasn't going to deal with it right now.

Looking down, I noticed I was still in my workout clothes. "Okay. Well it was nice talking to you, but we should be getting out of here." I hopped off the bed.

About thirty minutes later we all, except Janine, the Moroi who following her and Alberta, somehow ended up in Lissa's Guest room.

We were just talking, laughing, and joking around. The entire time Dimitri was off in his own little world. I figured that he would tell me whatever was on his own when he was ready. Eventually, my curiosity overwhelmed my patience - it got to the point where I got up from the spot next to him on the couch and sat on his lap straddling him.

Placing my forehead against his, I looked him in the eye and asked. "What is the matter? You've been like this for a while now. Don't think I didn't notice earlier when you were finished with your phone call before Christian started to open his flap in the gym. Tell me, you're worrying me." I leant in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, hoping it conveyed my silent message: _It's okay to tell me. I'm here. No matter what you need._

With a sigh he told us what happened to his sister.

After a moment, I asked. "Do you want to go? And do you want me to go with you? Because if you do then I would gladly go with you. Even if that means taking time off from guarding Lissa."

"Why don't we all go?" Lissa suggested. "That way neither of you have to take time off, really. I can take care of the expenses, I don't mind."

We nodded and she immediately pulled out her phone to start making arrangements.

Three hours later Dimitri, myself, Lissa and Christian were on a private plane heading for Russia.

About twenty minutes after takeoff I headed over to where Lissa was sitting with Christian.

When I got over there they both looked up.

"Sparky beat it. I want to talk to Lissa." I had a smirk on my face and my hand on my hip.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I'll make you." I said glaring my best glare at him.

With a glower at me and me just rolling my eyes, he got up, but before he left he did something he doesn't do very often.

When he got up he hugged me and said. "I'm sorry for earlier. I forgot and I didn't mean to appear rude or uncaring like that."

I was shocked. I was speechless for a second. "It's ok, Sparky. Nothing to apologize for."

After he left, I sat down with Lissa.

"You've been blocking me for the last couple of days. You can tell me. What's up?" I asked trying to get past the block in the bond.

"Well… Christian kind of told the others without realizing it, earlier when we waiting for you to wake up…" She took a deep breath. "But… I'm pregnant." As she said this she took the block out of the bond opened it up.

"Really, Lissa? Wow. Congrats! I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so happy for you!" A huge grin took over my face as I spoke. Wow. Not to mention my job just got harder.

After talking some more, I headed back to Dimitri. As soon as I sat down in his lap, I realized just how tired I was. Resting my head against his strong chest, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Plots, Dreams, And Meeting The Family

_**May 19th, 2011**_  
_**A/N:**_  
_**Hello! Rain here! Long time no post!**_  
__

_**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had a major case of writers block.**__** Not mention I'm working on two stories at the same time. I know these excuses are used a lot, but it's true. I keep getting Private Messages with people asking me if I am continue this story along with my other one. The answer? Yes, I am. I love them to much to not continue them.**_

_**Anyway, here is chapter 8 of Memories And A Wedding. In the last chapter, Lissa and Christian finally got that "Official Council Business" done and have a "Little Dragomir" on the way. I'm sorry I couldn't resist!**_  
__

_**But before I go, I have a couple of shout outs! Well one... and that is a big shout out to Nicia **__**for helpping me edit this story! Thank you very much Nicia!**_  
__

_**The next shout out goes to all of you who have read and reviewed this story! Please continue with the review!**__** I love hearing what you have to say!**_  
__

_**The other day I got a Private Message asking what Guardian Glass' first name is. I'll give you a hint: It's mentioned in this chapeter.**_

_**One thing i should mention before the chapter starts. Is, they were on vampire time before coming to Russia. Now since they are in Russia they are now moving to human time which is what Dimitri's family goes by. I just wanted to clear that up so you do not get confused.  
**_

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Vampire Academy, even if I wish I did. I do, however, own the plot along with Guardian Glass, Guardian Jason Mathews, and the up coming little Dragomir. I will not continue putting these disclaimers in future chapters unless something changes. In that case I will put one and add the changes to the disclaimer.**_  
__

_**Don't forget to Read and Review! I don't want to become one of those people who wait it they get so mant review before updating the next chapter. So review! Please!**_

_**You Reviewing = Happy Me.**_

_**Happy Me = Faster Chapters.**_

_**Faster Chapters = Happy You.**_

_**Happy You = You Reviewing.**_

_**You Reviewing = Happy Me.**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you review!**_

_**Now on with the story! ~~Rain~~  
**_

* * *

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**_

_**After he left, I sat down with Lissa.**_

_**"You've been blocking me for the last couple of days. You can tell me. What's up?" I asked trying to get past the block in the bond.**_

_**"Well… Christian kind of told the others without realizing it, earlier when we waiting for you to wake up…" She took a deep breath. "But… I'm pregnant." As she said this she took the block out of the bond opened it up.**_

_**"Really, Lissa? Wow. Congrats! I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so happy for you!" A huge grin took over my face as I spoke. Wow. Not to mention my job just got harder.**_

_**After talking some more, I headed back to Dimitri. As soon as I sat down in his lap, I realized just how tired I was. Resting my head against his strong chest, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.**_  
_

~~**~~**~~**~~ Unknown's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

I'm going to make Rosemarie Hathaway suffer, for all great offenses she has committed against me. And I'm going to make her suffering slow and painful.

"Ma'am!" I heard from close by.

Turning my head in the direction of the sound, I saw one of the many humans I have working for me under the promise that I would eventually make them immortal approaching me. Pathetic, truly pathetic. That's what humans are. Even before I turned, I though humans were pathetic. I only did what I did for the Moroi race; not really caring about the humans.

"Report." I commanded him.

"What you requested to be done in Russia has been taken care of. Four of the six Strigoi that you sent, though, were killed by the Guardian and his companion. One of the other two confirmed that the Guardian's companion was not hurt except for a few minor scratches. They also confirmed that the Guardian is dead." The human reported.

"Very well. You're dismissed." I said leaving him there.

So, that was who called him.

I walked away from the human still thinking about that when my cell when off.

"Speak."

"It's me. I just got a call from one of them. They're going to Russia. Something about seeing family." My… partner said. I was not happy with the idea of having a partner, but it was necessary at this point in time.

Hmmm. That confirms it.

"Good. Keep me informed." I said and hung up. Pathetic. They might not be human… but some people are just pathetic.

I guess I know where I'm going next. To Russia.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Second Unknown Person's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

Ever since the end of August, I have been suffering. Suffering even more than I was before. When _He_ asked that question, I knew _She_ would agree; and it felt like my world shattered into billions of pieces.

Belikov.

Hearing that name makes me want to kill _someone_ (Italic).

Belikov and Hathaway.

Hearing those names together is like someone staking me in the heart, ripping it out, setting it on fire and stomping on it.

The first thought I had when I was proven right and she agreed, was: _Kill me. Don't make me suffer a minute longer. Just kill me. I have nothing to live for now that she is gone forever and I have no chance to get her now_.

But here I am alive and suffering with each day that goes by.

Today I got a call from them, telling me that they were going to Russia and why and not to worry. So I decided to call my… partner, yes that's what you'd call her, and told her.

I don't like the idea of having a partner but she came up with a plan the will get us what we both want in the end. My partner wants him and I want her. _Why not?_ _What do I have to lose?_

~~**~~**~~**~~ Dimitri's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

Shortly after take-off, Roza went to talk to Lissa and from what I heard Lissa told Roza about the baby.

Looking down at the sleeping angel – the woman that is my life and reason for existing – who was curled up in my lap with her head on my chest, sound asleep; I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if we – Roza and I – were to become parents to our own children.

I could see it when I closed my eyes some times.

A little girl who was about four years old, dressed in a little white dress and white sandals. She looks and acts like Roza, but you could see me in her looks as well as her personality at times. With her mother's mouth, nose and eye shape, along with her tanned skin. But it's also clear to see that her self-control is definitely like her mother's. But her other features are mine, like her eye color and hair color and texture.

And a little boy who was the same age as the little girl, but dressed in a black shirt and some jeans. He looks and acts like me most of the time, but has some of his mother in him as well. Like her wonderful dark brown hair, that's the same length as mine and tied at the nape of his neck, just like how I wear mine. He also has her tanned skin and a little bit of Roza's personality. But definitely my self-control.

But I know this is just a dream. A dream that will never come true for me and Roza.

At this moment, I don't think it has really sunk in yet for Roza. What she and Lissa talked about. But once it does, she's going to need someone to be there for her. I know how touchy the subject is for her.

That whenever it is mentioned, she blames herself for not being able to give that to me. She knows that I've always wanted children, but since I chose her that can never come true. Yes, I will not deny that I have always wanted children. But once I knew I loved Roza with all my heart and that I could not live a moment without her in my life, I gave up on that dream.

If I can't have children with my Roza, then I don't need them or want them. But if she wished to back out of this engagement and find someone who could give her a child then I would let her. I would beg her to stay, but if that was truly her wish then I would let her have it.

As long as she was happy with it that is.

While thinking this I brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed the crown of her head. I whispered in Russian so only she could hear me - if she were awake. "Я люблю тебя, моя Роза. Ты мое все._**(A/N: Translation: I love you, my Roza. You are my everything.)**_"

~~**~~**~~**~~ Rose's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

When I woke up, I was still in the same position on Dimitri's lap – my legs hung over one side of his, and I was snuggled into his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me. The only difference was that somewhere between me falling asleep and me waking up, he had somehow managed to still hold me in the same position and find and read one of his many western novels.

God, he is talented.

Glancing around the cabin of the plane, I noticed that we had landed. I frowned though, since I knew we couldn't be in Russia yet.

"Comrade, where are we? We can't be there yet - can we? How long was I asleep for?" Confusion laced my voice as I questioned Dimitri.

"You've been asleep for about eight to nine and a half hours. And no we aren't there yet. We had to land to in Frankfurt which is in Germany to refuel." He glanced at his watch. "Actually, we should be taking-off soon."

"Wow. I slept a long time. I'm sorry for falling asleep for that long on your lap, Comrade. I don't know why I was so tired." I said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, Roza." He spoke just as the pilot's came on over the intercom telling us to get ourselves strapped in and ready for take-off in fifteen minutes. "See? I told you it wouldn't be too long before we took-off again."

As I climbed off of his lap and into the seat next to him, I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

After what seemed like an eternity on the plane and me falling asleep again for a bit after that, we landed at the airport in Omsk, Russia.

Walking through the airport we grabbed our luggage, spent an hour renting a car and left.

According to Dimitri the drive took about another hour to get to his hometown of Baia. He also said that we should stay alert because it was close to dusk and Strigoi like to 'wander' the road that leads there.

The closer we got to his hometown and family the more nervous I got. Not because of Strigoi, but because of his family. I was afraid they wouldn't like me. All the "what ifs" started swirling around in my head.

What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't approve of Dimitri marring another Dhampir? What if because we are both Dhampirs they didn't approve because we couldn't have kids? What if they didn't like me because of the age difference? I was getting myself worked-up, but I couldn't help myself from obsessing about what their reactions would be like.

As if he could sense my distress, Dimitri grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion which instantly calmed me down. "What's the matter, Roza?" His voice was laced with concern and worry.

Looking at him I said. "It's nothing." Before I turned my head so that I was looking out the window before he could read the emotion that was sure to be showing in my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was afraid to meet his family. I know that me thinking this is stupid and I shouldn't worry, I just can't help it. I just have to hope to God that they will like me. A little over a month ago we had planned on going to see them before the wedding and I was fine with it. Even if it took Dimitri an hour to help me to settle down and erase the fears that seem to be popping up once again. So I have no idea why I'm so… worried right now. It's weird, that my emotions are so out of control.

Once I thought that, though, I was fine. Weird.

As if sensing my mood change again, Dimitri brought my hand up to his lips and the back of my hand. I guess he understands what I was thinking.

Sometime during my worrying about whether or not Dimitri's family is going to like me, I fell asleep again and woke up to Dimitri shaking my shoulder with the news that we had arrived.

We arrived with plenty of daylight left. And just from where I was standing I could tell Baia was beautiful. I know it sounds little bit over-the-top to say that when I haven't even seen the rest of it, but it was true. It was small, but the kind of place that you can tell so was quiet and peaceful looking that you didn't think there could possibly be danger here.

I heard footsteps approaching me from behind, but my body didn't tense up in alarm. Instead, I relaxed as the intoxicating scent that makes my knees go weak caressed my senses, in the same way as Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear. "It's not what you expected, is it?" His breath blew against the side of my neck, making me shiver with pleasure.

I turned around in his arms so that I could slip my arms up and around his neck before I kissed him. It was quick, but still you could tell it was full of everything that I was feeling.

Breaking the kiss I told him. "You were right. I admit it, and it is beautiful. It's so peaceful here. I can't believe this is where you grew up." I took a deep breath. "Come on, time to meet everyone." With another quick kiss, I moved over to the trunk of the car and started taking out the luggage, handing each to its respectful owner. Well expect maybe Liss who brought three, bursting–at–the–seams suitcases instead of two like the rest of us.

In unison, we all turned to face the house that Dimitri was staring at, a happy, content smile gracing his features. "Home." The whisper was barely audible, but I still heard it as it slipped from between his lips.

"Are you excited?" I slipped my hand into his and squeezed gently, before smiling when I felt him squeeze mine back.

"Very. I can't believe I'm back."

I laughed lightly. "I can't believe I'm even here." And it was true, I couldn't. More so, I couldn't believe how normal everything looked. I mean, I knew that they lived in houses, but I just didn't expect it to be so… like back in America.

The house in front of us was small, yet seemed large enough to house the family Dimitri had told me about, and more. The house in front of us was small, yet seemed large enough to house the family Dimitri had told me about, and more. Through the net curtains, we could see shapes of people moving as they got ready to settled down for the evening.

The house itself was a pretty two story house that was white with a wooden porch which a porch swing on it.

Going up the three little steps and onto a wooden porch, Dimitri knocked on the door.

Time to meet the In-Laws.

After a few seconds a woman who looked like she was in her late forties answered the door. She looked almost exactly like Dimitri; with those eyes that are so deep that you feel like you're swimming in them, and that can be piercing to the point that it feels as if they are looking straight at your soul. She had brown hair that had streaks of gray mixed in it. I can't tell you how long it was because it was currently tied up in a messy bun; as if she was in a hurry to get her hair out of the way.

She had the doorknob in one hand and a dish towel in the other. When she saw Dimitri she dropped the towel and covered her mouth as she gasped in shock and disbelief that he was really here. Before she ran into Dimitri's now free extended arms she called out to the others in the house. Well, that's what I think she did because she said it in Russian and all I could identify was Dimitri's name mixed in it.

She was now in her son's arms, hugging and holding on to him for dear life. Like if she let go of him he would disappear from her sight. You could tell she missed and loves her son very much by this simple gesture. And Dimitri her. It has to have been years since he last came home to visit his family, and he probably wishes that it was under better circumstances.

As soon as I finished that thought Dimitri was surrounded by three other women, and a little girl who looked to be about two and a little boy who was around the age of ten.

The little boy looked like a mini Dimitri. I mean, he was the spitting image of him. So from what Dimitri told me of his family and the photos I have seen this little boy was Paul. Dimitri's nephew.

One of the three women who had come out looked as though she was a year or so younger than me, Lissa, and Christian. She had the same features as Dimitri. The eyes and the brown hair, but her hair had natural gold streaks running through it. She was a little taller than me as well. So I'm guessing that this is Viktoria, Dimitri's younger sister. She was holding the little girl in her arms.

The second woman, who was currently talking to Dimitri, was heavily pregnant. Also from the looks of it, again from some of the photos I had seen, this was Sonya. One of Dimitri's older sisters.

And lastly, the last lady must be Dimitri's grandmother, Yeva. She was barely five feet tall and looked like she could be blown over in the wind. She had white wispy hair, but very alert and piercing eyes.

She was the only one who wasn't talking to and being embraced by Dimitri. Quite the opposite. She was staring straight at me, with that knowing look in her eyes.

When she turned to Dimitri she spoke in prefect English. "Dimka, why don't you introduce us to your guests?" Before turning back to me with that knowing glance that was scaring the shit out of me.

Dimitri turned his attention back to us and started to go through the introductions, turning and walking over to stand behind Lissa first and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Everyone, this is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." Then he placed his other hand on Christian's shoulder "And this is Lord Christian Ozera."

"It's an honor to meet you. Please call me Lissa." She said waving at them.

"And call me Christian." Said Christian.

"Or as I call him, Sparky!" I piped in; laughing at the glare Christian was giving me.

"Oh be quite, Rosie."

"You did not just call me Rosie." I spoke in the most threatening tone of voice I could whilst glaring at him. I had the satisfaction of watching him pale and visibly swallow.

"Roza." Dimitri said warningly in that 'mentor' voice of his.

"What, Comrade? He started it. I'm going to finish it." I said to him as he came over and gave me a quick kiss in front of everyone; before taking me in his arms and introducing me to the shocked people in front of us.

"And this here in my arms is the woman I will be marring in a few months time. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Dimitri Belikov!" I yelled elbowing him so he let go of me and stumbled back a few feet, catching him off guard. Turning towards him, I gave a death glare. "I've told you I hate being called Rosemarie." I all but growled at him. Making the color drain from Dimitri's face.

In the background I could hear both Lissa and Sparky snickering, along with some coming from Dimitri's family.

"Just Rose." I told them turning to face them again and holding my hand out to them to shake, but was greeted by several hugs instead.

Before we could do and/or say anything else or go inside, I was suddenly overcome by the nausea that I feel when Strigoi are near, making me go stiff. Before Dimitri could start to ask what the matter was for the sudden change in mood, I had my stake out.

My eyes were closed as I tried to sense how many were near. 1…2…3…4…5…!

Five!

"We've got company. Five of them. Everyone get inside, Lissa and Christian go inside as well. Now! Jason! Cat! Take near guard!" I barked out orders whilst getting off the porch with others right behind me.

Before we had the chance to react or assemble any type of defensive formation, all five of them were in front of us.


	9. Fighting And First Meetings

_**A/****N:**_

_**Hello! Rain here!**_

_**First of all I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nicia! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this story! It wouldn't  
be as good without your help!**_

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me mean more and faster chapters!  
More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion counts!**_

_**Another thing, if you didn't catch Guardian Glass' full name in the last chapter then here's a hint: pay attention to Dimitri's thoughts in this chapter!  
**_

_**Hoping you enjoy the story~!  
~~Rain~~****  
**_

* * *

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**_

_**Before we had the chance to react or assemble any type of defensive formation, all five of them were in front of us.**_

~~**~~**~~**~~ Rose's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the Strigoi spoke as he looked at all of us. You could tell from his height and build that he had been a Moroi before he changed. And from the look in his eyes he wasn't that old… he'd maybe been a strigoi for a year or two. His hair was a dirty blond color that fell to his shoulders – just enough to put up in a tie at the nape of his neck like Dimitri. His eyes were brown with a red ring that took up most of the color – the tell–tale sign that he was Strigoi, besides his paler than normal skin for a Moroi.

He was also obviously their leader.

His eyes landed on Lissa and Christian first. "Two Moroi, and one by the looks of it, is an Ozera and the other is Princess Dragomir." Then, as if he had only just noticed us and was shocked at who he had in front of him, he declared. "Well, today is going to be a fun day. Besides Princess Dragomir we have two more celebrities. Two famous Guardians. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway who is not only the daughter of Janine Hathaway, but is also the first Novice to ever get their first kills before their Promise Mark. And Guardian Dimitri Belikov, that's enough said to tell you who he is. What an honor this is, I'm going to have fun killing you both along with the _Last_ Dragomir Princess."

Wow. Evil speech much?

Knowing I shouldn't do it, but had little choice and they were a little too close for my liking, I looked at Dimitri telling him what I was going to do. His eyes widened in understanding at what I was thinking, and he shook his head telling me not to.

A few months ago we were caught in a tight spot. The day before this…attack, I had been looking at some things about St. Vladimir and Anna and found out how to control the ghosts better. From this I found out that Strigoi don't like the ghosts because they had cheated death and that with the right control I could use the ghosts to distract the strigoi. The next day during the attack, we were outnumbered big time - there had to be at least twenty of them to our four.

So I tried to control the ghosts to distract them. Not only did it work but it took some of the darkness that I had taken from Lissa. We killed the Strigoi whilst they were distracted and left.

The only drawback?

I passed out as soon as we were in the car and was out for half a day. But the more we practice with it, the less tired I get. Right now, if do it I'll pass out for an hour, maybe two. It also depends on how long I use this…skill.

I know this time is not as bad as it had been the first time, but I don't want to take any chances. So going against Dimitri's answer I gave the signal behind my back to others. And again I looked to Dimitri conveying my answer. 'Too bad, I going to do it. Get ready.'

As I took off my healing ring, as I got ready to let the ghosts go. This was another thing we found at the same time as find out about the ghost control. We found that if we charm a silver ring with healing magic from a spirit user, we can 'heal' the darkness away. So we gave that a shot as well in the hopes that it would enable me to control the darkness better. It worked.

I placed the ring in my pocket as I let down my barriers - once they were down I saw them.

Taking my ring off was the signal saying 'Ready'. Putting it in my back pocket was like saying 'Set'. Once I took my hand out, it would be the gesture equivalent to yelling 'GO!' I kept my hand in my pocket for a few more moments till the right time.

"Any last words?" The leader spoke in an attempt to distract us. I used all of my control to not say what he can do with his request. And that was impressive…for me, that is. "No? Very well."

With that they attacked.

I took my hand out of my pocket and unleashed the ghosts at that same exact moment. As soon the first of the ghosts got to the Strigoi I ran forward and staked the leader right in the heart. He was too busy trying to fend off the ghosts to even consider protecting his chest. I went for another one, turning just in time to see one being kicked by Cat, which caused it to stumble back towards me. After I staked that one for her we went to help the others, but they had already taken care of the rest of the strigoi.

While walking over to Dimitri, I put up my barriers and reached for my ring. I needed to make sure that I didn't fall over as I placed the ring back on. As soon as it was on I started to sway and things started to move as if they were being spun around, making me extremely dizzy.

That's never happened before.

I could feel as my body gave in and started to crumple, but before I touched the ground a pair of strong arms caught me. They weren't Dimitri's, which meant Jason had caught me. The last thing I noticed before succumbing to the darkness was his stormy blue-gray eyes, filled with concern and worry and the distant sound of people calling my name.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Dimitri's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

"Roza!" I yelled whilst running over to her. I wasn't going to make it. She was falling and I wasn't going to make it in time to catch her. Jason and Cat were the closest to her, so I called over to them. "Jason! Cat! One of you catch Roza!"

Jason turned around – with shock written all over his face – and moved the few feet to catch her just in time. His shock had turned to concern and worry once he saw her fall. He loved her, but as a little sister – not romantically.

I didn't stop running until I reached the place where Jason had Roza in his arms. I took her from him gently, so that I was carrying her bride-style and cradled against my chest. At this point in time everyone had come out onto the porch with worried expressions on their faces, probably from hearing me yell to Jason. With Jason and Cat Glass on my heels I entered the house. I was about to ask where to put Roza while she recovered when my mother spoke. "Put her in your old room upstairs. That's where you two will be staying. Lissa and Christian are staying in the guest room."

Nodding in her direction, I took off upstairs, eager to place her down so that she'd be comfortable.

Once I reached the door I had to shift Roza a little bit in my arms so that I could turn the handle and open the door.

I didn't bother looking around once had I entered the room. I can reminisce later, right now I was busy. Walking over to the bed I pulled back the covers and placed Roza in it. After I removed her shoes and covered her up I walked over to the other side of bed, took off my shoes and laid next to her on top of the covers, drawing her closer to my body with my arm wrapped around her protectively.

As if she could sense that it was me holding her, she snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

I laid there, with my other arm propped under my head on top of a pillow from my bed – _our_ bed, I loved the sound of that and would always love it – for God knows how long. It could have been hours or it could have been minutes. All I thought about was Roza. What happened was not normal. Normally it takes a few minutes for the exhaustion from using the ghosts to kick in. I have noticed that lately she has been getting tired more easily. Like on the plane here she slept almost the entire flight.

My thought were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in." I called quietly to the person on the other side so that I didn't disturb Rose.

The opening of the door revealed Vika, Mama and the princess.

"Liss, Vika, Mama. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing's going on, not really. How is she? It's been three hours, that's more than her normal rest period. Are there any changes yet?" Lissa asked. You didn't need to be able to read auras or have a bond with her to tell she was worried about Rose. Her next words confirmed it. "I'm worried about her. That was not her normal reaction after using the ghosts. She took three, maybe four steps after she put her ring back on, and then passed out. When she used them last time or anytime before, it didn't really affect her. Sure she was tired but not to this extent… I mean, she did get tired but she was always able to get somewhere she could rest like a car or the couch if we were at home before the exhaustion took over. Hell, even your lap!" That shocked me. Lissa never cursed unless it was serious.

"I know. If she doesn't wake up in the next hour I'll let you heal her, okay?" I asked her, knowing full well that she wanted to heal Rose now. Hell, _I_ want her to heal Roza for me, but we also know what Rose would want in this kind of situation. And the less darkness that built up the better. For both Roza and Lissa.

I was brought out of my thoughts again by my mother. "Dimka, what are guys talking about? I don't understand. And what happened to her?" She was obviously confused about what we're talking about. I had totally forgotten that they were here; I was just so worried about Roza, and Lissa wanting to heal her that I forgot. "I was watching the fight through the living room window and saw she didn't get hurt. So why did she collapse like that? And why did you not tell us, your family, you were getting married? Is this the person you told us about? The one you wanted us meet?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. When Roza wakes up we will all explain what is going on, okay? Yes she is the one I told you about and that I want you all to meet. As for gett-" I was interrupted by a beautiful voice finishing for me.

~~**~~**~~**~~ Rose's Point Of View ~~**~~**~~**~~

I started to wake up to the sound of people talking near me. I decided to keep my eyes closed as I adjusted to the disorientation that always accompanied me, and instead I just listened to what they were saying. Dimitri and Lissa were talking about what happened and whether he'd give her permission to heal me. I just hope that he doesn't let her. Crap! He did!

I was also _very_ aware of Dimitri's arm around my waist, something that I love to wake up to, besides his face in the morning.

That was followed by someone, and by the sound of the voice it was most likely either his older sister or his mother, asking Dimitri what was going on and what they were talking about. And why he didn't tell his family he was getting married. "I'm sorry, Mama. When Roza gets up we will all explain what is going on, okay?" He asked. "Yes she is the one I told you about and that I want you all to meet. And as for gett-" I decided to 'wake up' and answer for him.

"As for about getting married," As I spoke I opened my eyes a little to see Dimitri's staring straight back at me. They were filled with love and were happy. But they also looked worried. "We were going to tell you guys soon. We were planning on coming here and telling you in person so you could meet me and so I could meet you as well." I finished whilst sitting up and facing a very worried Lissa, Dimitri's mother and sister.

"Roza, how are you feeling? And what happened?" Concern laced Dimitri's words.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy still. As for what happened… I don't really know. I was fine for a second there and then I got really dizzy; like someone was spinning me around." I answered him. "But I'm fine now, the dizziness that I have now should pass in a little bit. It might have been because I'm hungry." As if on cue, my stomach growled, breaking the tension in its wake.

There was a moment of complete silence before everyone broke out laughing. A knock on the door made us quite down for a second. After Dimitri told whoever was out there to come in, the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Paul and a woman that I had not been introduced to.

She looked as if she were in her early thirties and looked like a younger version of her mother. The only person I had not been introduced to – I haven't been actually introduced any of them, but still – was Dimitri's sister Karolina.

You could tell she was grieving a loss, by one look at her face. Even her body posture portrayed how she was feeling.

"Karolina, how are you doing?" Dimitri asked her. I looked to Dimitri to tell him to go to her, but he shook his head. As if he didn't want to let me go. I shook my head and whispered so low that only he could hear me. "Go, she needs you." He gazed into my eyes for a few seconds before he got up and moved over to her so that he could hug her tightly.

While he was doing this, Paul came over to the side of the bed I was in – which by the looks of the room it had to be Dimitri's – and asked. "Are you a Guardian like Uncle Dimka?"

When he did, every eye in the room turned towards him and me.

"Yes, I am a Guardian." I said, watching his eyes brighten when I said I was.

"How many Strigoi have you killed? I saw the two today, but how many did you kill before today?"

"Paul." Karolina warned. "Those are not a very nice questions to ask."

"Its fine, I really don't mind. He can't help it, he's rightfully curious." I said to Karolina. Then I turned so I was looking at Paul.

"Well, I'm not sure. Count how many Molnija Marks I have out loud so I can hear you, so I know." I turned and lifted my hair so he could see my neck.

"One… two… three…." Paul started counting in that cute voice of his. "…fifteen….sixteen…" He was counting for about a minute when he came to the last ones, which were on the bottom of my right shoulder blade. "Sixty-five…sixty-six…sixty-seven. Sixty-Seven! You have sixty-seven Molnija Marks! With two more to add from today so...Sixty-nine Molnija Marks! But you also have three stars… what do those stand for?" Yes, you heard right. Through guarding Lissa you tend to end up in a lot of fights with Strigoi who want to kill last Dragomir and end the Dragomir bloodline.

I hesitated before I answered. I looking at Dimitri and Karolina to ask for permission to tell him. With a nod from both of them I told him. "They mean I have been in a battle with Strigoi and killed a great number of them. The first three marks on my neck are very special to me, you see. The first two Molnija Marks on my neck I got when I was seventeen when my best friend Mason was killed right in front of me. He distracted two Strigoi that were going to kill me, to save my life, but at the cost of his own." I spoke to him gently, trying not to frighten him too much and give him nightmares. "And the third mark, the first star? Well I got that in a battle that happened at my old school. St. Vladimir's Academy last year, when I was seventeen."

When I said this, the Belikov's in the room looked surprised, except for Dimitri of course. "In which I saved your Uncle's life towards the end when everyone wanted to give up on him and leave him." I looked at Dimitri, who had a small smile on his face, then back to Paul who looked at me in awe. Like I was his new favorite person. "That is what makes that one so special to me. That I saved the person, no, the people I love and did something to prove to everyone who thought I was just trouble; that I wasn't just trouble. That and the fact that I earned it before graduation. But have to remember something. You have to remember that even though they are Strigoi they it is still killing. You have to remember that, okay?"

"I will." Paul said nodding.

"That's right. Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a year already, can you?" Dimitri's question was a rhetorical one, but I decided to answer him anyway.

"No, I can't. Can you, Liss?" I asked her seriously.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"I can't either." A voice said from behind Dimitri. Once Dimitri moved out of the way, we saw Christian standing in the doorway; leaning against the frame. His ice blue eyes looked distant, like they were half in the past and half in the present. "We were quite the team weren't we, Rose?"

"Yes we were, Christian. We were." I said, my memories drifting back into the past as well.

"Paul, it's time for bed." Karolina told Paul holding out her hand for him, which he took without complaint.

"I think we all should go to bed early tonight with everything that has happened today. We'll talk in the morning." Dimitri's mom spoke, gaining a chorus of agreements from everybody.

Once everyone left the room Dimitri said that he was going to find Jason and Cat to tell them I was alright and work out a schedule with them for tonight - we would work out a better one in the morning.

I kept saying I was going to come and help but once I started to stand, I fell back onto the bed and decided against it saying. "Never mind."

After about twenty minutes I was able to get up and get dressed for bed in pajama shorts and a red tank top. I was about to climb back into bed when the door opened and Dimitri came in.

After he'd closed the door and locked it, he got dressed for bed as well, but instead of going to bed himself, he came over to me and kissed me. It started off as something gentle and began building; going from sweet and loving to passionate need and lust.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed – so I was now lying on it – without breaking the kiss. After a few minutes we broke it, leaving both of us breathless. "We can't. Not in your mother's house. And _especially_ not with Paul in the house." My voice was a pant as I tried to catch my breath.

He placing his forehead on mine, his voice still a little breathless he whispered. "We could be very quiet, yo–"

I cut him off by kissing him eagerly. As I broke the kiss, I looked him in the eye and lifted my head so that I could place my forehead against his. "Well, as long as we're both quiet..."

Later the next morning after a wonderful breakfast made by Olena and Karolina, I offered to help clean up afterwards to pay them back for letting us stay and eat their food. But no matter what I said they wouldn't let me.

When the dishes were taken care of and the kitchen was clean, we all sat in various places around the living room in silence with the Belikov's staring at us. Eventually it got to the point where neither Jason, Christian, Lissa nor I could stand it. Even Dimitri looked uncomfortable.

"So…" I started making everyone look at me. "Should we start with the introductions again?"

To this everyone agreed.

"So who's going first?" The girl who I'd found out at breakfast was Viktoria spoke.

"I will." Said Lissa. "I'm Princess Vasilisa Dragomir – but call me Lissa! I'm eighteen years old and I'm engaged to Christian Ozera." She said pointing to Christian. "My best friend – and someone I consider a sister – is Rose. My element is Spirit." She finished still pointing to me. "Oh! I also love to shop." Viktoria smiled at this. Oh no…

"I'm Lord Christian Ozera – but call me Chris or Christian. My element is fire. I'm also eighteen." Christian said forming a small fire ball in his hand to prove his point. "I'm engaged to Lissa here." He kissed Lissa to prove his point again, which made her blush. "And I'm for Moroi learning to use their magic for offensive and defensive protection." He finished.

"I'm Guardian Cat Glass. Just Cat, like the animal – not the abbreviation of Catharine. My mother loved cats, even if she was a Dhampir and they hated her. I'm twenty years old and I have seventeen Molnija Marks – not counting the one from yesterday, nineteen total – and one Zvezda. I'm also Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's second Guardian."

"Hi, I'm Guardian Jason Mathews. I have three Molnija Marks – not counting the one from yesterday, four total – and one Zvezda. I am eighteen years old and I'm Lord Christian Ozera's second Guardian."

"Well you all know me." Dimitri said bring the focus of attention. "But I have a few things to add. One is that I'm Lord Christian Ozera's lead Guardian. I also now have ten Molnija Marks – not counting the one from yesterday, eleven total – and two Zvezdas. I'm also engaged to this," he took my hand into his and smiled brightly at me, "beautiful woman here. Rose Hathaway." I couldn't but smile back at him when he this.

I guess it's my turn.

"I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway daughter of Janine Hathaway. I'm a Graduate of St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. I am also Dimitri Belikov's Fiancé. I have sixty-seven Molnija Marks – not counting the two from yesterday, sixty-nine total – and three Zvezdas and I'm eighteen years old. I'm currently Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's lead Guardian and her Bondmate. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

When I finished I noticed everyone of the Belikov's were staring at me. Except they each had something different mixed in with the shock. "What?" I couldn't help but wonder if I'd said something wrong.

Karolina's expression – even though she was mourning the death of her boyfriend – was happy. I'm guessing it had to do with the fact that her little brother is getting married.

Sonya's was shocked but also disbelieving. I guess she doesn't believe me about the Molnija Marks.

Yeva was the only one who didn't seem shocked at all. In fact she was still looking at me with that expression from yesterday when we met her. Scary.

Olena had a shocked expression which morphed into a joyous expression. Again I'm guessing it was because of her baby boy getting married. Every mom and dad are supposed to be happy when their child gets married.

At least that's what I think.

Viktoria looked at me in awe and disbelief. _Okay, that's not normal_, I thought. I watched as her expression turned into excitement before she tackled me to the floor

"I can't believe I'm meeting _The Rose Hathaway_! I can't believe that my brother is engaged to her as well!" She yelled right in my ear.

My expression must have been funny because Jason, Cat, and Christian were laughing at me. After being let go I gave those three my death glare, which must have worked because the color drained from their faces.

I love watching people's reactions to it.

"Rose." I heard someone say. Turning my head towards the speaker, I saw it was Sonya.

"Yeah Sonya? I got it right, right?"

"Yes you got it right. But I don't care about that. What I care about is that you prove to me that you have sixty-seven Molnija Marks and three Zvezdas. Show them if you have them."

"Sonya." Warned both Olena and Dimitri said at the same time.

"No it's okay guys, I don't mind. Plus Paul counted them out loud last night in front of Karolina you guys and Viktoria. So I don't mind." I was sitting on the floor between Dimitri's legs, so I turned around so only he saw my front and pulling up the back of my shirt to show her. "Count them if you like." I said to her.

"Paul, sweetie, can you count them for me please?" She asked Paul. He must have agreed because he came over and counted all sixty-seven Molnija Marks and three Zvezdas – that I had – aloud.

After fixing my shirt I turned and saw her expression. The disbelief I saw earlier was gone and replaced with shock and awe.

After a while talking about random things, three topics came up that were…what's the word? Fun… I guess to talk about, but they were also expected to come up.

"Rose, Lissa?" Olena asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah?" Lissa and I said at the same time.

"How did you two meet?" She asked.

Lissa and I looked at each other at the exact same time, before we burst out laughing; to which everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

Even though she was still laughing mentally at the memory, through the bond Lissa asked. _Should we?_

"Yes, we should they will get a kick out of it and besides Dimitri, Jason, and Cat, hell even Christian doesn't know the story." I answered out loud. Our group knew what was going on but the Belikov's didn't.

_Do you want to or do you want me to?_ She asked again through the bond.

"I will if you don't want to." I replied.

_Go ahead_. She said with a nod.

Nodding back I began.

"Lissa and I met and have been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was, in my opinion, beyond cruel and we'd—or rather, _I'd_—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant at the time, but I'd known how to hit a moving target. Lissa and I have been inseparable ever since."

Everyone from Dimitri's family looked either amused, shocked, or both. Even Yeva.

Dimitri and Christian were shaking their head and at the same time said. "Why am I not surprised?" The only difference was Christian added "Rosie." at the end. To which I picked up Dimitri's book, and whilst yelling "Fascist Bastard!", I threw it at him. He tried to dodge it but didn't have time. The book hit him square in the chest, which made him fall to the floor heavily and in a rather ungainly fashion. "Oww." Was all we heard before he sat back up in his normal sitting position on the floor like before.

Jason and Cat were trying their best not to laugh throughout the whole scene.

"Like I said. I knew how to hit a moving target."

Which made us all burst out laughing, expect for Christian who was grumbling about something.

After a little while we all calmed down.

"Dimka? Roza?" I heard Viktoria ask.

"Yes?" Dimitri answered at the same time as I asked "What's up Viktoria?"

"How did you two meet?" She asked. You could tell all the Belikov's wanted to know.

Before I spoke I looked towards Dimitri and whispered so only he could hear me. "Comrade, do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them? They are your family after all."

"They're your family now too, Roza. You can tell them." He whispered back before giving me a small kiss.

"Fine." Though I have to admit, I liked that idea of his family being my family. Once I turned back to the Belikov's I started the story. "Should we start with the development of the bond between you and me, Liss? Or should we just tell them how we met? They're going to find out eventually, so we might as well tell them now." I asked both Lissa and Dimitri.

With a nod from both of them, I started.

"Okay." I said as I focused my attention back onto the Belikov's – who looked confused at my question. "Do you guys know about Spirit?"


	10. Spirit, Mentor And The St Vlad's Attack

_**A/N: June 28th,2011**_

_**Hello! Rain here!**_

_**First of all I would like to shout out a big thank you to Nica! Thank you Nicia for helping me edit and proof this story! It wouldn't be as good without your help!**_

_**Another Thank you to all those who wished me and my family well. Thank you so very much.**_

_**I would also like to thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! Don't forget that a happy me mean more and faster chapters! More and faster chapters means happy you! Happy you means more reviewing! More reviewing Happy me!**_

_**See? We can all be happy if you just review!**_

_**I don't care if it's two words or the maximum amount of words. Just review! Every Opinion counts!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**~~Rain!  
**_

* * *

_**Previously On: Memories And A Wedding –**_

_**"Okay." I said as I focused my attention back onto the Belikov's – who looked confused at my question. "Do you guys know about Spirit?"**_

– **Rose's Point Of View –**

They nodded. But what Olena said shocked all of us, with the exception of the rest of the Belikov's - including Dimitri. "Yes, we know. We have a friend of the family who specializes in it."

"Really?" Lissa almost screamed. Through the bond I could tell that she had so many questions.

"Liss, we'll talk about that later, okay?" I told her, even though I was just as curious as her.

"Fine." She sulked.

I rolled my eyes at her before returning to the story. "Do you guys remember the incident that took the lives of the other Dragomir's three years ago?"

Nodding, they gestured for me to continue. Which I did.

"In that car was not only Lissa, Lissa's parents and older brother Andre, but me as well. Out of everyone in that car the only one to survive was Lissa." I told them before pausing to give them time so that my last statement could sink in.

You can tell when it sunk in, because they were shocked. Viktoria was about to speak, but I cut in, knowing what she was going to say. "Before you ask. Let me explain." With a nod from her, I continued. "If you know about Spirit then you know people who wield it can heal. And if they are good enough at healing they are able to bring people back from the dead. I died along with the Dragomirs. But Lissa, without even knowing it, brought me back from the dead. Thus her and I became Bondmates. I am what is known as being 'Shadow Kissed' – I have died and been brought back from the dead by Spirit. St. Vlad and Anna were Bondmates because Anna was his Shadow Kissed Guardian. You might remember all the stories saying he 'was full of Spirit.' And that she 'always knew what was in his heart and mind' " I paused after quoting from the books I have read and church services.

"After Lissa brought me back and I became Shadow Kissed, I guess you could say things started to happen. One of the things that happened was the Lissa kept getting these feelings that someone or something was watching her and that she didn't feel safe even within the wards. You have to understand that at this time we didn't know about Spirit or me being Shadow Kissed. Then three years ago, just weeks after the accident, Lissa and I ran away from the Academy. Over the next two years we were away from the Academy we noticed the bond. With me being her Bondmate I can tell what she's feeling, I can hear her thoughts, experience what she experiences, and tell you where she is at all times. The bond is one of the many... perks," I grimaced, remembering what happened with Victor. Lissa did as well. "… of being Shadow Kissed."

"I can also tell you when Strigoi are near – like yesterday – with bouts of nausea , that's how I knew when they were close yesterday. I can also see the dead when not in a warded area and control them – also like yesterday – but me collapsing like that is not normal, it usually takes at least a few minutes before I pass out. Anyway. There is also one big downside of wielding Spirit. And that Spirit's Darkness – Spirit's negative side. When Lissa heals someone or uses spirit too much it can build up over time and can drive Lissa crazy. Literally. With the bond I can take that darkness from her. I've learnt how to handle better than I used to. However, I'm not perfect. I can get really angry really fast. Dimitri here is probably the only one who can rouse me out of my 'fits'. Well him and/or some kind of physical outlet, like sparring or beating the crap out of a punching bag."

"After we'd been gone from St. Vladimir's for two years, they finally found us. Dimitri here was leading the team. I remember that night." I smiled up at Dimitri, earning one in return, probably from him remembering as well. "Lissa and I were in Portland, Oregon – in a small college town, sharing an apartment with a college student at the time. It was night time and Lissa had just fed." I looked down at that point, hoping they would catch on without me having to say it. I glanced up to see their faces – they did.

"You mean…" Olena trailed off at the end.

"Yes, Olena. We didn't want to have feeders and we couldn't risk it." I told her, still embarrassed. "Anyway, I was weak from the blood loss. I looked out my window because our roommate's cat was growling at something. He was out there, standing there in the shadows of some trees across the street, I guessed his height had to be 6'6" or 6'7". He was wearing some kind of long coat – a duster – I thought they were called. I remember thinking he was hot—like, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking in the street and get hit by traffic; hot. " Shaking my head and smiling at the memory, I continued.

"I soon saw more movement nearby then as someone joined him before both he and the person who joined him moved into the shadows and disappearing. Whoever the people were Oscar – our roommate's cat – didn't like them. Not counting me, he would get along with most people – Lissa especially – growing upset only when someone or something posed an immediate danger. The people outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar – but something put him on edge. That something – even if I hadn't his name at the time – was Dimitri and the Guardians. I grabbed Lissa, our wallets, shoes, and Lissa used compulsion on roommate to get his car keys. Hey don't give me that look!" They stared at us in shock at what I just said. "He got them back…I think..." I trailed off and looked at Dimitri. "Comrade? Did you guys ever give him the keys back?"

"To tell you the truth… I don't know."

"You don't know?" My voice was incredulous.

"Our priority that night was to keep Lissa and you from leaving, and get you back to the Academy. Not some human who had his car keys taken away from him by two teenage girls." He answered, clearly amused at this thought and was trying to keep the laughter out of his voice – which he failed miserably at.

I looked towards Lissa at the exact same moment she looked at me, and we spoke in unison whilst shaking our heads. "Poor Jeremy."

"Anyway," I said continuing the story. "We left the apartment and were only about a block and a half from his car and freedom again, when Dimitri stepped out in front me. We fought and I lost. Needless to say they caught us and took us back to the Academy. That's how Dimitri and I first met. Along with some other stuff that will come up in the near future from this event. I was a seventeen year old novice and he a twenty-four year old Guardian and my mentor."

"Your mentor?" Viktoria asked after she recovered from the last story.

"Yup. The headmistress of St. Vladimir's wanted me to be punished for that little stunt and something that happened before we left. So when we got back to the Academy, I was pretty far behind my peers and the only way to catch up to them was to have mentor. And the only way for me to stay was if I was taught in extra practice sessions, and she said no one would want to mentor me. Dimitri, here, thinking that my talent would be going to waste volunteered to be my mentor – before and after classes every day for two hours each time. Those were the starting blocks that lead up to when we started falling for each other. Right, Comrade?" I looked back up at him.

"Right, Roza." He said looking at me with one of those smiles that had been so rare for me to see back at St. Vlad's, whilst love and joy shone in his eyes.

Just then I heard chorus of "Aww" go through the room, which brought Dimitri and me back from our little world. We both flushed slightly from forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"Roza?" Looking up and at Karolina.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you mind if we call you that? If it's something special between you and Dimka that's fine."

"No, its fine. Really. You guys and he are the only ones that can call me that. You're family, well going to be family." I smiled at the thought that they had already accepted me into the family.

"Alright. Anyway, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Last night when Paul was finished counting your marks, you said the first three marks were important to you. Why? Can you explain that farther?" She was genuinely curious.

I froze.

_Ask me any question but that_. I prayed silently with closed eyes.

As if sensing the change in me Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri swore at the same time. "Shit! Not good!"

"What did I say?" Karolina was bewildered and concerned, at both what she'd done and my reaction.

"No one can get her talk about that subject freely without this happening or her shutting down on us." Lissa said.

"Even hearing about it is painful for her. I tried talking to her about it after it happened but no matter what I said she wouldn't. And I was there when it happened!" Christian exclaimed.

But I wasn't really paying attention. My thoughts had flown back in time to year ago in Spokane. "I really don't want to talk about the first two, but you deserve to know if you really want to."

She nodded cautiously, and so I told them about Spokane and how I – _we_ – lost Mason. When I finished telling them they all had tears in their eyes – yes even Yeva which shocked me – along with stunned expressions. Viktoria got up and hugged Christian - in a comforting manner, but even though it was small and quick I felt a bit of a jealousy flow through the bond from Lissa – but she knew it was just comforting hug. Viktoria then came over to me, repeating what did with Christian except she whispered to me. "I'm so sorry, Roza. I don't know how you feel but I can only imagine how you felt – how you still feel." Then she sat back on the floor in front of the couch.

The other Belikov's said similar words of comfort but no one knew exactly what to say.

I couldn't help but wish he was here with us. Laughing and joking around. Pulling pranks when we were still in school before we graduated and getting in trouble. But most of all?

Wishing he had the chance to become the amazing Guardian he was meant to be. A Guardian who rivaled Dimitri, Eddie and I. Hell, he would have made a good rival for Arthur Schoenberg if they both hadn't died. If Arthur hadn't died protecting that house of Badicas, or if Mason hadn't died… protecting me because he loved me.

Someone shaking my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up, startled from where I'd been staring at the floor, and met everyone's worried and concerned gaze.

"Sorry, I was off in my own little world there." I tried to force out a laugh. I knew I wasn't fooling anyone – especially Dimitri.

"It's alright, dear." Olena replied. Shock and curiosity were evident in her voice, but they were gentle and concerned as well, a motherly look softening them. "You don't need to force things if you don't want to."

"It's alright, Olena, I don't mind. I have to learn to talk about it sometimes." I said with a sad smile. "The third I got when St. Vladimir's Academy was attacked last year. One idiotic Royal Moroi and the idiot Royal's best friend – Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy, had formed a group at our school called 'the Mana' which translates as 'the Hand'. According to Adrian Ivashkov, a friend of ours who can't be here but will be at the wedding, they pop up from time to time at the academies. They're exclusive and only Royal Moroi who can use compulsion are invited to become a member. In order to become a member, four existing members would use their magic against them. Like an Earth user would throw rocks at them or a Fire user would throw fire balls at them and so on – in all of the elements. The person they were initiating was basically tortured until they made them stop by using compulsion. If they succeed – even a little bit – they were in the group." I paused.

"During the weeks before I had started seeing… Mason's ghost. He looked exactly like the last time I had seen him alive. But he looked sad – like he could believe what had happened to him." I paused again thinking of the times I had seen Masons ghost. "It was then that I started seeing the ghosts. I thought I was going crazy. Everyone did – including Dimitri. I won't go into that. Any–"

"Hey! I didn't think you were going crazy, I was concerned that's all." Dimitri defended himself.

"Sure, Comrade. Whatever makes you feel better and sleep at night." I rolled my eyes at him, and continued before he had the chance to reply. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Anyway, kids were walking around the school with injuries, but if the teacher's tried to get them to talk the kids would either refuse to spill the beans or just use compulsion to make the teachers forget and leave them alone." An image flashed in my memory of seeing all those kids in the infirmary and walking around campus.

"A few days before the attack, Christian was asked to join but he refused. The day of the attack Jesse and Ralf asked Lissa. She refused too, but they wouldn't leave her alone because they knew she was the Moroi with the strongest compulsion. At dinner when she didn't show I checked the bond wondering where she was. Little did I know she was being tortured by Jesse and Ralf along with the rest of their group. I know this also because I could feel exactly what she felt. Once I felt this I took off running towards her with our friends behind me. Lissa was still refusing to use compulsion when I had arrived. Of course when I arrived I was pissed beyond words – at this time it was all me and no darkness what so ever. No one harms Lissa. She is my sister even if we aren't blood related and my best friend and that is why I always dreamed of being her Guardian; because I had the power to protect her and I would do that no matter what. The same goes for Dimitri because I love him no matter what," earning a squeeze to the hand Dimitri was holding, "and also my friends because I also consider them family." I must have sounded a little too threatening, judging by the scared looks on the Belikov's faces.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys." I said trying to apologize.

"It's alright, Roza, we understand. It's good – no – right to feel the need to be protective of family and loved ones. Don't worry about it." Karolina said to whom I smiled a thank you to before continuing the story.

"They weren't paying any attention to their surroundings, not to mention that there was too much noise from their own spectacle to hear me come up on them from behind. I knocked Ralf down to the ground just before he could throw the fire ball he had in his hand; and started to punch him. The others tried to pry me off but stopped once they realized it was me. One thing that almost everyone at St. Vlad's knew was to not get me pissed off. The ones who didn't quickly learned the hard way. You know I couldn't help but think it was ironic as well – and a sign of how unwilling some Moroi were to lift a hand in their own defense – that while this group had been so hell-bent to use their magic to torture Lissa, none of them had actually thought to use it against me."

"Almost everyone had scattered before I could do anything to them – I just wanted them away from Lissa I and didn't care where they went. After taking care of Ralf I started looking around for Jesse since he and Ralf had started this whole mess. I found him and was immediately confused. He was just standing there, staring off into space, mouth hanging open like he was silently screaming. I remember looking at him, then where he was staring, and then back at him; which only succeeded making me feel even more confused than before."

"I glanced to where Lissa stood to check she was okay, and noticed the way she was looking at him. She was using Spirit. See you can use Spirit for good and for bad. In this case? She was using it for bad and too much darkness was building up because of how she was using it. I convinced her to let me take it. The rage and anger I felt turned into pure fury and I attacked Jesse." I shivered."I almost killed him, but luckily I was pulled off by Dimitri and Eddie. Under orders to get me calmed down, Dimitri took me to a cabin that used to be a Guardian look out. It was far enough from the clinic that I wouldn't be able to get to Jesse before the darkness disappeared, but close enough to the school that we could get back quickly. It took a while for me to calm down but Dimitri did it. You can't even imagine how it feels to have your mind taken over by Spirit's darkness. If feels like you have no control over own body. It can make you feel depressed or angry, raving mad and insane or..." I paused to think of all the emotions I felt when darkness takes over.

I shivered from thinking those kind of thoughts. "It's indescribable – that's what it is. To me it's like being feel violated and that my actions that are made for me, against my will. I hate it. I hate not being control of my own body. But it's better than having Lissa deal with the darkness on her own. And this way we have ways to deal with it. Like this charmed ring I'm wearing, it's charmed with healing magic to heal the darkness away." I held up my right hand so that everyone could see before continuing.

I know you're probably thinking that this has nothing to with the attack, right? But it does. Because of where they were holding the torture sessions, the wards were weakened to the point that they faded completely. I later figured out why the wards faded and told everyone my reason – a reason which made sense to everyone." I paused to bring out my stake, to help demonstrate my theory. "You all know that when a stake is shoved into a ward it can negate the magic in the wards, right?" Everyone including my group except Paul, Lissa and Christian nodded.

I guess no one told Lissa and Christian, or they never found out – but in Paul's case I understand why he doesn't know.

So in turning to him, I got his attention. "Paul, I'll explain. It was the same principle here. Their 'initiation ceremony' used all of the elements, in close proximity to the wards. You might be wondering why it hasn't happened before, considering the fact that Moroi use their magic all the time in academies and other warded areas." He nodded. "You're right in thinking that it does happen all the time inside warded areas, but not right next to them. The wards are edges, so the two don't usually come into contact with each other. It also had to do with the way they were using their magic – it makes a difference if you are using it in a positive way or a negative way. For example, you could be a water user using water to water your garden, or in this case drown someone. Magic is life, which is why it destroys Strigoi and why they can't cross warded areas. The magic in our stakes," I held up my stake so he could see it, "is used in that sort of negative way that it cancels out the good magic _if_ it's used to break the wards. And that is what they were doing – using their magic in a negative way – like they were staking the wards. Get it?" I asked not only him, but also everyone else. You can tell when they all got it, because their expressions were ones of utter horror.

"Jesse and his friend Ralf were expelled after the attack because they were the cause of this the wards failing and the school being unprotected. We haven't seen or heard from them since. After I was calmed down we left the cabin and on the way out I saw Mason's ghost again, he was trying to warn us but it was too late – the Strigoi attacked right after he told me. Dimitri sent me to raise the alert and warn the other Guardians. I didn't want to but he made me – to this day he has never told me how long he had to fight before the others came to help him." I looked at Dimitri when I said that little bit. He had an amused yet grateful expression when I said that.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that you got them." He replied.

"Whatever, I don't really care. All I care about is that you were and are safe now." I smiled a little smile at him before returning to the Belikov's who were on the edge of their seats – well everyone but Olena and Yeva, who now had that expression from earlier on her face. "The attack lasted hours and I fought in it – with Christian here." I glanced at Christian.

"That right. We make a great team Rose and I. Well that's when we're not at each other throats." Christian said with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes I continued. "The two of us together alone managed to kill more than half of the Strigoi before they retreated – as the sun was coming up and they didn't want to get caught in it. A while later I learned Eddie, from Spokane, had been captured and was taken hostage along with twelve other Moroi and Dhampirs. All I could think was 'First Mason now Eddie – I can't lose him too.' I was so upset at that thought that I left the dining hall and went to find Dimitri to demand that we go after them and rescue them. It was later decided that we would – and we brought senior novices such as myself, and fire using Moroi adults. This decision was based on what me and Sparky did together during the attack."

"Hey! Don't call me that! When you call me that you make me sound like I'm a dog!" Christian yelled.

"Whatever, Pyro." I said rolling my eyes. "I know you secretly like that name. Just like Comrade here," I said pointing to Dimitri," likes it when I call him that, even though he denies it." That comment earned me an eye roll from Dimitri.

"After the decision was made," I said getting back to the story. "We waited till the sun had risen so that they were trapped in the caves they were in, and for more Guardians to arrive at the school for protection for the ones who were staying behind. By the time all the Guardians arrived we only had a few hours before the sun would have set and they would move on from their hiding place. I'm not going to go into details but it was Mason who told me where they were. The cave had two entrances – they were in an anti-chamber that was fifty feet wide and fifty feet tall. An earth user who was also a teacher used to take their class on a field trip, and so they helped us with the information about the caves. I'm not going to go into detail here either. But we got everyone out and only lost two Guardians in the process. That was great – I'm not saying that it was great that we lost people but compared to the amount of Strigoi that were in there? We expected to lose more."

As I paused I knew my expression changed, and the Belikov's sensed that the part I was meaning to tell them was coming up.

"This is what I meant by last night when I said 'saving Dimitri's life when the others wanted to leave him for dead'. This is also where he got that scar from the corner of his left eye that runs to just below his left ear. We were retreating when we were ambushed on the way out. We were a few feet from the exit when a blond Strigoi came up behind–" I was interrupted by Dimitri.

– **Dimitri's Point Of View –**

"I'll tell the rest, Roza." I said looking down on me with a looking at her with nothing love and gratitude shining in my eyes for what she had done for me.

"You sure? I don't mind telling the rest." She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright." She said. "I'll only add things from my point of view if they are needed."

"Very well. Anyway as Roza was saying." I started. "A Strigoi managed to catch me off guard, which was a big mistake on my part." I could sense that Roza wanting to add something so I paused and looked at her to give her the okay.

"In all the time I've know Dimitri, this was the first time I had ever seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else I have known. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken. I was terrified of what this could mean for him in this moment – all the possibilities ran through my mind in a matter of seconds." Then she motioned for me to continue with a small smile.

"We fought, but this particular Strigoi had been turned for quite a while. Another one joined in and while they were strong, I was tired from both the rescue and the attack itself; so I was weaker than I would have normally been. Once they had me in a hold I couldn't get out of they brought me to the ground. I had gained at this point four broken ribs and a concussion – not to mention cuts and bruises all over my body. My sight was blurry and I was losing consciousness. I remember hearing someone screaming before everything turned black. Roza can you fill in the blanks, please?" I said as I looked at her.

"Of course. When I saw the Strigoi grab him I stopped and started to turn back but my mother, who been one of the Guardians who accompanied us grabbed me and stopping me from going to him. I screamed for her to let me go and that Dimitri was still inside, but she wasn't having any of that. She slapped me and yelled at me to run. Her grip on my arm was strong. I remember her words to the letter. She said, and I quote, "_He is dead_! You are not going to join him!" I can still see the panic on her face, panic over me – her only child and only daughter – getting killed. At that moment I remember Dimitri saying he'd rather die than see me dead. And if I stood there stupidly, letting that Strigoi get me, I'd fail both of them. But I couldn't _not_ do anything to try and save him. So, using a lot of strength I pulled my arm out of my mother's grasp and dodged her as well as three other Guardians who were trying to stop me. I reached Dimitri just in time to stake the Strigoi through the back before he could bite Dimitri. When I staked that last Strigoi the nausea I get when Strigoi are near faded completely. But I didn't want to take chances. By the time I pulled my stake out of the Strigoi and the strigoi off of Dimitri, my mother, Guardian Alberta Petrov, and Guardian Stan Alto had come back for me and by default – Dimitri. Of course we got back inside the wards just in time for the sun to go completely down. That's what happened that day St. Vladimir's Academy was attacked and the day I saved Dimitri." She finished.

"Those two days you made me very proud, Roza. It was stupid for you to go back for me, but I'm glad you did." I murmured as I kissed the top of her head.

I was had just finished speaking when there was a knock on the door.

– **Rose's Point Of View –**

Dimitri had just finished speaking when there was a knock on the door.

"Mama, are you expecting someone today?" Dimitri asked his mother.

"No." She looked confused as to who would be knocking.

"I'll get it." I told them getting up from my spot on the floor by Dimitri.

Since I didn't know what to expect I kept my stake close to hand, but hidden so that an outsider couldn't see it.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see who was on the other side.


	11. AN

**May 19th, 2012~**

**Hello Everyone! Rain Here! Finally after a big break from writing and posting here on Fan Fiction, I'm finally back! I'm planning on redoing my current two stories ('Memories' and 'Who Said') and then re-posting them with new chapters! I don't know when they are going to be finished and post them, but I will leave them as they are till they are done!**

**~Rain!**


End file.
